The Babysitter Chronicles
by crowleyhasfeelz
Summary: Dean gets asked to babysit for Castiel while he goes on a date. After Castiel's date goes wrong, Dean tries to show him how it was her loss. There is underage sexual activity in this. If this bugs you, please stop now!
1. Straight to Hell

Dean had known Castiel for a few years. He worked at the same office as his mother and they had met at work functions and what not. Dean had always liked looking at Castiel. He was awkward but in a crazy hot way. He had the glasses, the sweaters and that hair that looked like he had just been fucked. Nerdy was definitely a turn on for Dean. But Castiel was an older man who worked with his mom, so he was very off limits.

"Hey Dean," Mary, Dean's mother, had stuck her head through his bedroom doorway a few nights ago. "How do you feel about making some extra money?"

Dean's father had given him his old 1967 Chevy Impala for his sixteenth birthday about six months ago. It looked beautiful but the engine needed some work. Since then, he had been working a job at his father's shop, as well as taking on any random jobs that he could. He wanted to make sure that by time he left for college, she would be in perfect working order.

So here Dean was.

Dean looked at the address on the slip of paper his mother had given him and then back to the large house in front of him. He was not sure what Castiel did at his mother's company, but he definitely made more money than her, unless his wife was loaded. Taking a deep breath, Dean lightly pounded his fist against the door and waited.

"Dean," Castiel opened the door and gave Dean a smile that was all teeth. Dean felt his heart flutter at the site of it. Not just how he smiled so wide but how he smiled with his entire face, his eyes crinkling up at the sides. "So glad that you made it."

"Of course man," Dean stepped in when Castiel gestured for him to do so. "Anything to make a few extra bucks. Plus, kids are pretty cool."

"Jimmy is excited," Castiel shut the door behind them and then lead Dean further into the house. "His babysitter at his mother's is a girl who spends most of her time on the phone. He is hoping a boy will spend more time with him. He has all of his video games ready to go. I hope you don't mind? You are not required to play video games."

"I am very open to playing video games," Dean smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake. If only all of his money could come this easily.

Castiel spent the next twenty minutes showing Dean around the house. He showed him the kitchen but then gave him thirty bucks to order a few pizzas and some soda for dinner. He then gave him a small list of rules and introduced him to Jimmy. Definitely the kid Dean was expecting. He was in love with video games but very smart, definitely the kind of kid you would expect to come from Castiel.

"I will have my cell phone on me in case you need to reach me," Castiel lead Dean to a room toward the end of the hall. "I will probably not be home until really late, so if you get tired, you can crash in the spare room."

"Sounds good to me," Dean nodded. He then reassured Castiel that everything would be fine and that he would call him if he needed him. Once he was satisfied, Castiel left Dean to it.

The rest of the night went by pretty easily. Dean had ordered pizza and Jimmy beat his ass a million times over in Call of Duty. Normally Dean was pretty good at games, but he had not played in a few years, so he was a little rusty. He didn't mind losing to the kid though, it just made Jimmy happy and that was Dean's job as a babysitter.

Ten o'clock came and Dean decided that it would be okay to let Jimmy stay up a little later than Castiel had informed him. It did not last long though and by ten thirty, Jimmy was passed out on the couch. Dean let him sleep for a while, making sure he was fully asleep, before moving him to his bed for the night.

Once Jimmy was in bed, Dean grabbed himself another soda and settled in to watch some television. Three hundred channels and Dean was watching an infomercial, but hey, he was getting paid to watch that infomercial.

"Dean," Dean struggled to pull himself back to reality. It took him a few moments to realize that he was being woken up. He had tried not to fall asleep, but not everyone is successful all the time. "Hello, Dean."

Dean looked up at Castiel who was sitting down on the couch beside him. He looked amazing but at the same time, something was off about it. Dean looked a little harder and realized his eyes were red. Had Castiel been crying?

"Everything okay man?" Dean asked, sitting himself up, wanting to be supportive.

"Oh yes," Castiel avoided making eye contact with him. "I will be fine Dean."

"You sure?" Dean reached out and placed his hand on Castiel's thigh. "You can talk to me if you like."

"I do not wish to burden you with my problems," Castiel shook his head at Dean but finally allowed for them to make eye contact.

"I really would not mind," Dean reassured him again and again until Castiel finally broke down.

"I went on a date this evening," Castiel admitted to him. Dean had never really asked what it was that he needed a babysitter for. "It did not go very well."

"It was just a date man," Dean tried to help but he was not very good when it came to relationship stuff. He had come out to his family long ago, but finding another gay kid in their town had not been easy.

"And I was horrible at it," Castiel stood up from the couch. "I have not been with anyone in three years. I finally ask someone out and she gets bored."

"How do you know she was bored?" Dean asked seriously.

"She spent most of her time checking her phone," Castiel began to pace the livingroom, obviously working off some of the alcohol in his system. "It was like she was waiting for someone to send her a save message so she could leave. Finally, I asked for a check."

"I am sorry man," Dean rubbed his hands against his thighs, unsure of what to say to this sexy man in front of him. He couldn't just come out and say how stupid this woman was for not being completely interested in this God of a man.

"She even elected to take a cab home," Castiel continued, "couldn't spend one more minute with me, even if it was to just get home."

"He fucking loss dude," Dean finally blurted out. "You are a total catch."

"Thank you Dean," Castiel stopped and almost smiled, "but you do not need to humor me."

"I am not humoring you," Dean stood up and walked over to Castiel, getting a little closer than he would have liked. He could not smell the man in front of him. He smelled the way old books did when you first opened them. Dean had no idea that he liked that smell but it was breathtaking. "I would totally let you drive me home."

Castiel did not speak after that. Dean worried that he had said something wrong. Castiel was going to give him some 'I am flattered' speech and then send Dean on his way.

"Really?" Castiel finally spoke and Dean was taken back.

"Really, really." Dean smiled at the man in front of him and then took another step toward him.

"Thank you," Castiel breathed out, only inches away from Dean now. "I think you should probably …"

Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence, telling Dean to leave. Dean did not want to leave. He wanted to press his lips against Castiel's and that is exactly what he did.

Dean expected Castiel to push him away but instead he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him against his body. Dean needed to pull back, he needed to breathe but he did not want to break apart from Castiel. He feared that if their lips left one another's, Castiel would have time to worry about what a horrible idea this was. Castiel was a grown man and Dean was only sixteen years old, he could not possibly want this.

"Dean," Castiel finally pulled his lips away but kept his arms wrapped around Dean. "We should not do this."

"Why not?" Dean leaned in again and pressed his lips back against Castiel's, pushing his tongue forward until Castiel opened his mouth and let Dean in.

"There are so many reasons why we should stop," Castiel pulled back again to answer but not far enough to break contact.

"Please," Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth. "I want to do this."

"But Dean," Castiel continued to protest.

"Just," Dean pushed until the backs of Castiel's legs were against the couch. He then broke them apart and pushed Castiel down into a sitting position. "At least let me blow you."

Castiel's eyes got wide as he watched Dean drop to his knees in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, giving Dean the go ahead and do as he pleased. Dean smiled at this. He loved when he got what he wanted.

Dean worked his hands up Castiel's legs and along his thighs. He rubbed his hand against Castiel's cock through his slacks, feeling just how hard the older man was for him. Dean continued to rub it with the palm of his hand. Castiel finally gave into his urges and leaned his head back, letting out a deep gravely moan.

"Oh god," he cried out, just barely loud enough to hear.

Dean took this as a good sign and continued forward. Finally, he began to unbuckle his buckle and then unhook his slacks. Dean pulled at the zipped and then pulled his boxers down slightly, leaving him fully clothed with just his cock now out in the open. Dean spent a few moments taking in the site of Castiel's cock. It was about six inches long, a little longer than Dean's but thinner than Dean's. Dean's may not be the biggest in length but it was definitely a hand full.

"Amazing," Dean whispered, hoping that Castiel had heard him but also hoping that he didn't. Dean did not need Castiel to know how nervous he really was at this moment.

Dean leaned forward, brushing the tip of his nose up the length of Castiel's cock until his mouth was at the tip. Pushing a kiss to the tip, Castiel let out another moan, exciting Dean. Dean kissed it again and then slowly slipped the tip into his mouth.

Dean licked and sucked around the tip which was now dripping with pre-cum, until Castiel began to buck his hips, begging for more with his body and not his words. Dean was not going to deny him what he wanted and began to take more and more of Castiel into his mouth until he could feel Castiel's cock his the back of his throat.

Tears welled in Dean's eyes as he pulled back and then took Castiel's entire cock into his mouth again, breathing through his nose.

"Oh Dean," Castiel cried out in his sex God voice as he grabbed the back of Dean's head. "Let me fuck that mouth of yours."

Dean looked up at Castiel's blue eyes looking at him with so much lust and Desire. Finally, Dean nodded, giving him the approval that he was seeking. Soon, Castiel was bucking his hips up into Dean's mouth while holding firmly onto the back of his head. Over and over he pulled himself out and then thrust his cock as far as he could down Dean's throat without hurting him. Dean moaned around his cock, encouraging him to continue.

"Oh fuck," Castiel cried out, letting go of Dean's head and gripping onto his shoulders. Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's hips, taking over, bobbing his head up and down as Castiel came in his mouth.

Dean groaned at the salty taste. There was too much of it to swallow, though he tried. A small amount of cum breaking free from the sides of his lips and dripping down his chin. He waited until Castiel's body quit jerking before pulling his mouth off of his cock and kissing the tip one more time.

"I am going to hell," Castiel growled, pulling Dean up to him and kissing him hard, then working to lick the cum off of Dean's chin. "Straight to hell."


	2. Prostitution is Illegal

Dean knew that what had taken place with Castiel was wrong. Castiel was going through a hard time and Dean took advantage of that. He should have just left when Castiel arrived home. Now all he could think about was how badly he messed up. The only thing that kept him slightly off the edge was knowing that Castiel was not going to say anything. It was not because Castiel was not made or upset with Dean, but because Dean is underage and if Castiel were to tell anyone, he could be in some serious trouble.

"Morning," Mary smiled up at Dean as he entered the kitchen. He tried to avoid eye contact but he knew that if he did not smile back, she would know something was up.

"Morning mom," Dean returned the smile but quickly busied himself with making a cup of coffee.

"I talked to Castiel this morning," His mother mentioned, turning back to the newspaper that she was reading. He was glad she looked down or she would have seen him spill coffee all over the counter. Dean quickly cleaned it up to avoid questions.

"Oh?" Dean questioned, working to pour himself a cup of coffee without a mess. "Is everything okay?"

"He said you were amazing with Jimmy," Mary smiled up at him again, sporting that proud of her son look. If only she knew how badly he had messed up.

"That's good," Dean grabbed the milk out of the fridge to add to his coffee. "Jimmy is a great kid."

"He was hoping that you would be able to watch him again tonight," Dean choked on his first sip of coffee. Coffee did not seem to be on his side today. "I guess his date went pretty good. They are going out again."

"They are?" Dean questioned. The date did not go well at all. Why would Castiel be going out with her again. Maybe she had called and cleared things up. Dean almost felt stupid. "Um, yeah, I could watch the little man again."

"I will call and let him know," Mary nodded, grabbing her coffee and paper and standing up from the table. "Be there by seven, okay?"

"Sure thing," Dean nodded, staring down into his coffee. He was more confused than ever now.

"Dean," Castiel greeted Dean with a smile and stepped out of his way so he could walk in. "Thank you for coming again at such short notice."

"Not a problem man," Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around. Should he say something? Should he apologize to Castiel? Were they just going to pretend that it never happened and get on with their lives? If Dean had not agreed to this already, he would have turned around and left. This was more awkward than he had expected it to be. "The kid is fun."

"He also," Castiel closed the door behind Dean and locked it. Dean's entire body stiffened up at the gesture and his heart began to race. He was locked in. "He also isn't here."

"He what?" Dean stuttered over his words.

"His mom picked him up this afternoon," Castiel ran his hands through his hair before stepping forward. Dean knew he should step back but he could not will his feet to move. "She had something she wanted to take him to do in the morning."

"Oh," Dean looked around and then made eye contact with Castiel. "You could have called to let me know."

"I knew when I called to see if you could watch him," Castiel gave Dean a slight smirk and Dean could not help but smile at him, it was a sight to behold.

"So, Jimmy was never going to be here?" Dean questioned again, his heart beating even faster than it was before.

"No, he wasn't,' Castiel admitted, looking down at his feet.

"So why did you ask for me to be here?" Dean questioned stupidly. Though, honestly, there were probably a million different answers to his question.

"I woke up this morning thinking about what happened last night," Castiel took a few more steps forward and this time Dean could not help but step back. This continued on until Dean's back was against the wall. "About how hurt I had been when I got home."

"Hurt?" Dean squeaked out.

"That woman made me feel bad about myself," Castiel answered. "But you…"

"I?" Dean finally spoke again after a few minutes of silence as Castiel seemed to be looking for words.

"Yes," Castiel pulled himself back into reality. "You, however, made me feel alive. Do you know how long it has been since I have felt alive, Dean?"

"No," Dean shook his head. He could feel all of his blood pumping quickly through his veins.

"Three damn years," Castiel answered, closing himself in closer against Dean. "Three long years feeling like I was just walking numbly through life."

"That sounds horrible man," Dean added in, needing to know where this was going, though he had a pretty good idea.

"It really is," Castiel nodded.

Castiel moved forward another step and was definitely unable to move further any more. Dean was nicely pinned against the wall, cock already hard and aching in his pants. He did not mean to be so turned on but Castiel was so close and so warm against his body.

"Dean," Castiel breathed out in his deep, whiskey on the rocks voice.

"Yeah?" Dean tried to sound calm and collected but he was far from it. How he had gone from confident Dean yesterday to barely able to put sentences together Dean today was beyond him.

"I want to feel alive," Castiel ghosted his lips over Dean's, hovering just close enough to feel his breath but not close enough for them to touch without further movement.

"Can I," Dean took a deep breath, working to calm his nerves down. He needed calm and collected Dean back. "Can I help you with that?"

"I would very much like that, Dean." Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking Dean over and Dean nearly lost all control of his knees. What the hell was this man doing to him.

"How can I be of assistance?" Dean asked again, slowly gaining control over his sentence making, if nothing else.

"I would like to," Castiel smiled, again tilting his head to the side in a leg quacking way. "As you put it 'blow you.'"

"Oh, fuck yes," Dean wondered if it was possible for a cock to get so hard it could rip through clothes. If it wasn't, his was sure close.

"Feel free to fuck my mouth," Castiel winked at Dean before dropping to his knees in front of him.

Dean was not one to get off too fast but as the words left Castiel's mouth, he damn near came in his pants. But he was not going to be that guy. So he took another couple deep breaths and tried to think of things that would hold him back off the ledge.

Castiel began to unbutton Dean's pants and in a swift motion, his pants and boxers were down around his ankles. Dean could feel his knees going weak again at the action. Castiel could sense this as well and laid his arm over Dean's legs, keeping him up and steady.

"How do you like it Dean?" Castiel questioned, though he didn't wait for an answer.

As soon as the question was asked, Castiel's mouth was trailing kisses up Dean's thighs, his nose lightly running over his cock. Dean moaned as it twitched and Castiel let out a small moan as well. Dean knew then that he was not going to make it long.

Castiel kissed and licked around Dean's thighs, slowly working his way up until his mouth was wrapped around Dean's balls. No one had ever done that to Dean before. He had received his fair share of blow jobs but girls tended to shy away from his balls. Blow jobs were never going to be the same without it.

Castiel sucked and licked at Dean's balls and Dean began to pant, hitting his fists back against the wall. This was too much. Castiel knew it as well and pulled himself away, eliciting a whine from Dean.

"Mmm," Castiel moaned, running his hand up and cupping Dean's balls in them. "You sound so good."

Before Dean could thank him or think of anything else to say, Castiel leaned forward and took Dean's cock into his mouth. He did not work it slow, building it up like all of Dean's other blow jobs. Instead, Castiel went at it like he had not sucked cock in years and it was all that he wanted. He went at it like he needed it, like his life depended on it.

"Fuck," Castiel pulled back away from Dean's cock. "When I said feel free to fuck my face, I didn't mean it as a suggestion."

Castiel smiled up at Dean and then took his cock back into his mouth. Dean let out a guttural moan. This was like a dream. None of this could be real. This was not happening.

"Oh fuck," Dean cried out as he felt his cock hit the back of Castiel's throat. This was happening.

Not wanting to disappoint, Dean reached out and grabbed a hold of the back of Castiel's hair, gripping his hair tightly with his fingers. Dean then began to quickly thrust his hips back and forth into Castiel's mouth. A warm sensation took over his stomach and Dean knew he was going to be coming soon.

"Oh god, Cas," Dean cried out. "I am going to cum man."

Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean's hips and took him all the way in his mouth, swallowing around his cock. That was all that Dean needed. Dean came hard in Castiel's mouth. It was slightly overwhelming and Dean tried to pull his cock away but Castiel held him tightly into his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Dean leaned his head back and hit it against the wall.

Castiel pulled back from Dean's cock and brought himself to his feet. His hair was even messier than normal and his eyes were so lust blown that Dean could barely see the blue that they generally consisted of. He was sure that his eyes did not look much different.

"I don't have Jimmy next weekend," Castiel startled Dean with his choice of conversation.

"Okay?" Dean questioned, pulling his mind back into the reality of the situation.

"I hope you are available to babysit," Castiel winked at Dean before taking Dean's mouth with his own.

Dean melted into the kiss and moaned with the salty taste of his cum hit his lips. He had never kissed any girl right after they had gone down on him. He was not sure to regret that or if it was just amazing because of the man he was kissing.

"I think," Dean pulled back and leaned his head against the wall again. "I think I am free to babysit."

"Good," Castiel smiled.

Castiel pushed himself away from Dean and disappeared down the hall. Dean used this time to pull his boxers and pants back on.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel finally reappeared. "Your parents might find it weird if you return home so soon."

"I could definitely eat," Dean smiled and made his way over to the couch.

"Here," Castiel held out his hand for Dean.

Dean was confused at first before he saw the money in Castiel's hand. He wanted to argue that Castiel did not need to pay him but his parents would be concerned if he was doing all this babysitting but had no money to show for it.

"Thank you," Dean smiled up at him and took the money. Castiel then made his way into the kitchen to start making them something to eat.

"Shit," Dean whispered to himself as he shoved the money into his pocket. "I am a prostitute."


	3. Pie is Awesome

The Babysitter Chronicles Part 3

No one was more confused about what was taking place than Dean. He had been having sexual encounters with his mom's coworker and lying about it. He had been pretending to be a babysitter when Castiel's son was not around. Part of him was enjoying this but another part was afraid. What would happen if someone found out? He would not be in as much trouble as Castiel would. Normally, that would not worry him but part of him really liked Castiel. Sure, he didn't know him that well, but there was something in terms of feelings that Dean could not explain.

 _I kind of like this secret we have going on. It is rather thrilling, if I must say._ Those words rang through Dean's head over and over again. Castiel had made it clear many times that he never felt more alive than he had now that he was messing around with Dean. He called Dean a breath of fresh air and a pure adrenaline rush. While Dean should be feeling used, he actually felt pretty amazing.

"Hey Charlie," Dean leaned forward at the lunch table. Him and Charlie generally sat alone at lunch but he did not want some random person to hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"Yes Dean?" Charlie leaned forward as well, pulling her eyebrows together out of curiosity. If Charlie were straight, Dean would have hit on her years ago. Though, another part of him was glad that she wasn't or else he could have ruined the best friendship he has ever had.

"I need some personal advice," Dean admitted. Normally he was the one giving people advice but right now, he was at a complete loss.

"Lay it on me," Charlie's face lite up. She loved giving people advice. A lot of the time, she would give people advice, whether they asked for it or not. It tended to be excellent advice though, so people never ended up complaining.

"I am going to tell you something first," Dean took a drink of his soda before continuing, still trying to work up the nerve to finally bring this out somewhat into the open. "And you have to promise to not tell anyone."

"I would never," Charlie began.

"Not even Gilda," Dean cut her off.

Charlie made a face that said she was offended but then shrugged her shoulders. He knew that she would keep his secret to the best of her ability. Even if she promised not to tell Gilda, she was wrapped around that woman's finger. Gilda would not tell anyone, but still, it was not just Dean's secret and that made it bigger than it already was.

"Fine," Charlie huffed. "I won't even tell Gilda."

"Okay." Dean accepted that as 'as good as it was going to get,' and relaxed a little. "I have been seeing someone."

"I figured," Charlie nodded with a smile before biting into her pizza.

"You figured?" Dean questioned, though he should have known that she knew something was going on with him. She always knew things in his life, sometimes before he even figured them out.

"You have been super smile guy lately," Charlie informed him. "Figured it had to be some babe putting out or something."

"Or something," Dean looked down at his lunch to avoid eye contact.

"I wish I could say I know what that means here," Charlie leaned in again, trying to get a look at Dean's face. "But I am at a loss. Spill it or you get the fork."

"Well the putting out is on the money," Dean hinted, not ready to say it out loud. He was not ashamed that it was a guy, he just tended to mess around with people who had breasts, at least, as far as his friends were concerned.

"You dog," Charlie caught on quickly. "What is Mr. Putting out's name?"

"Cas.." Dean coughed out the name, not ready to fully give the guy up. "Castiel."

"I'm sorry," Charlie spat out sarcastically. "I couldn't catch his name behind your fake as shit, incredibly sudden, I don't actually have allergies, allergy attack."

"Castiel," Dean said his name perfectly clear this time but made sure to keep his voice down so that, for sure, only they could hear it. "His name is Castiel."

"What kind of name is that?" Charlie asked and Dean laughed. It was definitely not a name that one heard very often.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. How would he know how the guy got such a weird name?

"Sorry," Charlie waved her hand about in front of them. "Continue on with this question asking, advice needing business."

"Well, we have been kind of seeing each other." Dean was not really sure what to call them though. "Not like dating though. It has been more sexual than anything."

"And you want to know how to make it more about dating?" Charlie assumed.

"No," Dean shook his head. "I am okay with it being sexual. That isn't the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Well. He is … um … He's …"

"Spit it out."

"He is in his thirties. I think. Possibly late twenties."

"Um … What?"

"He works with my mom."

"And you just walked in to her work one day and decided to have sex with her co-worker?"

"Well no. I babysat his son for him and it just sort of happened."

"While you were babysitting."

"God. It's not like the kid was awake or anything. And besides. The last couple times, he has made sure that his son was at his mother's."

"So, what exactly do you need my advice on?"

"He kind of," Dean was not sure how to word himself at this point. "He mentioned that I am a rush to be with. I don't want him to lose that feeling."

"Okay," Charlie seemed satisfied with that answer. "You want to keep the relationship as thrilling as it is now?"

"Exactly," Dean nodded. "But I am not sure how to do that. I feel that if I just keep coming to his house and fooling around, he is going to get bored with me."

"Easy," Charlie acted as if she had this all figured out. Was Dean really that stupid to not know how to keep a relationship alive?

"Easy?" Dean questioned, swallowing hard. "What is easy?"

"The solution," Charlie quipped.

"And what is the solution."

"Don't keep doing things at his house."

"Where do you suppose I do them?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. A hotel. His office. His car down some back alley."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What if he doesn't like it?"

"Then you either go back to doing it at his house or it ends and you stop worry about please some old dude."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Okay. Cool. I can do that."

"What do we say?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you, My Lady."

"You are welcome handmaiden."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

[You 1:42pm] Do you have Jimmy this evening?

[Castiel 2:08pm] No I do not. Would you like to babysit for me this evening?

[You 2:17pm] Actually, I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere.

[Castiel 2:20pm] Meet you? Where?

[You 2:30pm] I will send you the address at 5 and I would like you to be there by 7.

[Castiel 2:36pm] I never said I would actually meet you anywhere.

[You 2:40pm] Show up or don't. Have a good rest of your day.

[Castiel 2:44pm] Dean?

[Castiel 2:59pm] Dean?

[Castiel 3:15pm] Dammit Dean. Answer me.

Dean texted Castiel the address to a bowling alley on the other side of town. It was generally pretty busy on a Friday night but Dean did not care. He used to work here and he knew the ins and outs of the place. He would be able to pull off what he had planned. The only thing that Dean did not have the ability to know for sure was whether or not Castiel was going to show up.

[Castiel 7:05pm] I am in the parking lot. I am not sure if I can come in.

[Dean 7:08pm] You do not have to come in. There is a big yellow door around back. Meet me there at 7:15.

Dean pushed open the door at 7:15 on the dot to find Castiel standing against the building. He looked like a deer in the headlights. Dean knew that he was worried but he would not put him in a situation where he would get caught, at least not anytime soon. They needed to make this work before Dean discovered how far he could push things with Castiel.

"Hurry," Dean looked around once as well as he motioned for Castiel to come inside.

Castiel quickly entered the back room of the bowling alley. It was so busy out there that no one would come back here unless there as a dire reason to do so.

"I am not sure I should be here Dean," Castiel shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Follow me," Dean did not stray from his plans. If Castiel was going to bail it would not be because of anything Dean says.

Dean looked back a few times as he made his way up two flights of stairs and to his delight, Castiel was right behind him. Finally, with a good shove, Dean pushed open the door to the bowling alley's attic and stepped inside.

"What is this?" Castiel asked as he followed Dean inside the dark room.

Dean shut the door firmly behind them. If Castiel tried to leave now, it would take him a while, this door really was a bitch to open if you did not know all of its secrets.

"This is the attic to the bowling alley," Dean answered as he pulled a flashlight out of his back pocket and turned it on, shining it just on his face. The look of concern and intrigue on Castiel's face made him want to jump him right there.

"Why are we up here?" Castiel continued on with his questions.

"Because it is the only place that no one ever comes," Dean answered.

"And you know this how?"

"I used to work here. Trust me, people flipped coins to decide who has to come up here."

"Why would they do that? What is wrong with this place?"

"Someone got murdered here once. People now think it is haunted."

"That is comforting. Did you bring me here to make me victim number two?"

"No," Dean laughed, taking a few steps closer to Castiel. "I came here to do this."

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Castiel but turned slightly to light the candles that he had placed on the ground earlier. He had brought a supply bag earlier in the day. Once the candles were lit, he turned his eyes up to Castiel, his hands running up Castiel's legs.

"Dean why did you bring me here?" Castiel questioned, looking around the attic.

"There are at least 100 people in this building with us," Dean smile up at Castiel as his hands continued to make their way up.

"Your point?" Castiel did not seem to be catching on.

"You are going to scream my name," Dean's fingers grazed over Castiel's belt. "In a building with hundreds of people inside."

"Dean," Castiel's pupils grew so large you could not see a speck of blue in the dim light. "We can't."

"Okay," Dean did not stop his actions. He quickly worked to remove Castiel's belt and toss it aside. "You can stop me at any time."

Dean began to slowly unhook Castiel's pants and slide them down his legs until they rested at his ankles. Castiel stood still, not moving to stop Dean, just as Dean knew he would. He could tell by the movements in Castiel's chest that he was already breathing heavily. Dean did not let this distract him from the task at hand. He trailed his fingers back up Castiel's legs and hooked his fingers into the waistline of his boxers. Soon they were down around Castiel's ankles with his pants.

"Ready to scream for me?" Dean growled, just as he moved forward and sucked Castiel's cock into his mouth, not giving him time to answer.

Castiel's knees shook and bent down slightly as the feel of Dean's mouth on his cock. The noises that instantly left his mouth told Dean that he was enjoying this and that was all that Dean wanted. He wanted Castiel to want him.

Dean slowly worked Castiel's cock into his mouth, occasionally pulling all the way back and licking at the tip before taking it again. He did this until Castiel's cock was touching the back of his throat. Dean did not even fight the gag, instead he embraced it, letting it cause his mouth to be as wet as possible, spit running down the sides of his lips.

"Oh fuck," Castiel gripped the back of Dean's head and looked down at him. Dean could feel the tears that were falling from his eyes from the gagging that was taking place but he could see that Castiel loved every second of it. Dean did his best to smile with his eyes.

"You are going to be the," Castiel began, stopping to growl the dirtiest of growls that Dean had ever heard and he had watched more porn than he bothered to truly admit. The sound that left Castiel's chest before he continued speaking was something truly primal. It was the sound that a tiger would make moments before attacking its next meal. "Death of me."

Dean fucked his mouth around Castiel's cock and Castiel helped by pushing his hips forward to meet Dean's motions.

"Oh, God," Castiel cried out, his body moving into a jerk. Soon he was coming down Dean's throats, filling him to the brink. Cum leaked from Dean's mouth, no matter how hard he tried to swallow. It was too much.

The feeling of Castiel filling his throat and mouth was enough to send Dean over the edge. Soon his own body was jerking slightly as he came in his pants. He had not even touched himself. Just Castiel cumming in him and the friction from his boxers and jeans was enough to send him completely over the edge.

Dean finally pulled away from Castiel and sat down on the ground. He needed a moment to regain control of himself. Castiel had enough control to pull up his boxers before sitting down but that was all. For what felt like an hour they just sat there, no sounds beyond that of the bowling alley below them.

"What is your favorite food?" Dean finally broke the silence, unsure of where the question had come from. Though deep down he knew the answer. He wanted all of Castiel, even the parts did not involve his mouth getting fucked.

"Um," Castiel shifted, bringing his eyes up to meet Deans. "I … uh … I really love bacon cheeseburgers."

"That sounds amazing," Dean suddenly realized how hungry he was.

"We could go back to my place and I could make us some," Castiel smiled over at Dean. "If you would like?"

"I would really like that," Dean smiled. "I am going to clean up here and then I can come over."

"Great," Castiel brought himself to his feet and pulled his pants up. He looked a mess but would not gather any strange glances walking to his car. "I will see you there."

"Okay," Dean smiled. He just needed to change clothes, which he thankfully had in the impala and then he would be right behind him.

"Hey Dean?" Castiel stopped at the door of the attic.

"Yeah?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Pie. Apple mainly but I am not a pie snob."

"Pie." Castiel said, more to himself than to Dean. It was as if he were making a mental note to remember it. "Pie is good."

"Pie is awesome," Dean corrected him.

"Right," Castiel looked Dean over and smiled. "Pie is awesome."


	4. Feelings and Shit

Dean was not really sure how to feel about the things that were going on in his life. He was in high school, unsure of where his future was headed and he was sleeping with an older man. Well, he was not really sleeping with him. Castiel and Dean had not had sex yet, only sexual relations of the oral variety but that did not mean they were not going to get there. At least, Dean hoped that they would get there.

"So, hot shot," Charlie climbed into the Impala after school. They were working on a project together for school, so they decided to head Charlie's place to work on it. Dean's house was always a little on the loud sound. Charlie's house however, well, no one was ever home at Charlie's house. They all led very busy lives. "How is the man toy?"

"Man toy?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his best friend. He loved her, there was no denying that, but she tended to be overly cheesy most of the time.

"Yeah," Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at him. "That is what he is, right?"

"Well," Dean had to stop and think about it. He was not sure what Castiel was. They have never really discussed it. "I don't really know what he is."

"What do you want him to be?"

"I … I don't really know. I mean …"

"Don't lie to me Dean Winchester."

"How am I lying to you?"

"I see how you get when I talk about him. Your entire face lights up."

"So. That means I like the guy."

"Yeah," Charlie laughed, reaching down to mess with the radio. Normally, something like that would get you killed in his car, but it was Charlie. Charlie got away with things that other people did not. "You like him."

"Yeah," Dean repeated, shaking his head at her. "I like him."

"Just like him?"

"I …" Dean was not sure how to answer that question. Right now, his emotions around Cas were confusing. Part of him wanted to say he just liked him and was having fun, nothing more. But the other part of him, the one that would not seem to shut up, well, that part of him felt something completely different.

"You should talk to him," Charlie suggested as they pulled into her driveway.

"I will," Dean promised, though he felt like he was lying. He did not really have a direct plan to talk to Castiel.

"Okay," Charlie shut the door behind her and turned around before Dean had a chance to exit the car. "Go talk to him."

"Now?" Dean questioned, his eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Charlie placed her hands on her hips "Now."

"But we have," Charlie put her hand up to cut him off.

"Do you know anything about the subject we are working on?" Charlie questioned him, already knowing the answer.

"No," Dean grumbled. "I figured you did though. That is how it works. You do the work, I supply the awesome company."

"Well I don't want the company," Charlie stepped away from the car. "So go talk to him. Now."

"But," Dean tried to fight her but he always lost when it came to Charlie.

"I am going to go do our group project," Charlie leaned down and rested her hands against the car, again something that would get you killed if you weren't Charlie. "You want your name on it, right?"

"Well, yeah," Dean stuttered. "But…"

"You go talk to him," Charlie stood up. "Once you do that, I add your name to the assignment and you get an A. You need the A, Winchester."

"I hate you," Dean turned the Impala back on. "You are the worst best friend ever."

"I love you too," Charlie laughed. "Call me later."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dean watched Charlie turn around and disappear into the house. Once she was inside, he had two options: Go home or go talk to Castiel. And unfortunately, for Dean, he needed that A.

Dean looked down at his watch as he sat in Castiel's driveway. It was only three o'clock and if Castiel worked the same hours as his mother, he would not be off for at least another two hours. Dean could have stayed and worked on homework. Instead, he got to sit here, trying to figure out what it was that he was going to say to Castiel.

Before Dean realized what he was doing, he was on the road again, heading to his mother's … well, Castiel's work. This was the stupidest idea that he had ever had. But here he was, being completely stupid.

"Hey mom," Dean decided to change his stupid into something better. Since his mother worked here, he decided that he would use this time to visit her.

"Dean?" Mary gave a questioning look at her son. "What happened?"

"Can't a guy just come visit his mom at work, for no reason?"

"No, he cannot. What do you need? Do you need money?"

"Mom," Dean turned away from his mother, slightly embarrassed that she would make that assumption, but then he decided he could use that to his advantage.

"Dean?" She questioned again, sitting back in her desk chair.

"Yes. I need money," Dean laughed. "But I don't need it from you. Mr. Novak told me that I could stop by and he would pay me what he owed me."

"Oh," Mary sat up in her chair again. "That is good. How is that working out?"

"Great," Dean smiled, clasping his hands together. "Jimmy is a great kid."

"Good," Mary smile and rubbed her hand over Dean's thigh. "Castiel's office is two floors up."

"He doesn't work down here with you?" Dean questioned, looking around at all the partially opened cubicles.

"No," Mary laughed. "Castiel has a much better job than me. Has his own office even."

"Cool," Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Two floors up?"  
"Yep," Mary nodded, "though I don't know if anyone is there right now. They work different hours than we do."

"I will go check," Dean stood up from where he was sitting against his mother's desk. "If not, I will go check his house."

"Okay," Mary smiled up at him. "I will see you at home later."

"Later mom," Dean smiled back at her before heading over to the elevator. This lying to his parents was becoming too easy. He was not sure how he felt about it.

Dean stepped into the elevator and pushed the button that read, four. It seemed that time slowed down after this. He had not seen Castiel in a few days and it was possible that after today, he would not get to see him again. Was he ready to ruin this?

The doors swung open, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. He stepped off the elevator, hesitating but still moving forward. He had come too far to go back now. The only thing that could stop this conversation from happening now would be Castiel not being here. That could be good.

Dean made his way through an empty floor. The lights were off and no one was in sight. He took a deep breath, relieved that he had missed Castiel. He had more time to consider what it was that he was doing. He turned, releasing the air he was holding in and began to head back toward the elevator.

"Dean?" Dean stopped at the sound of Castiel's voice. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Hey Cas," Dean turned on the balls of his feet and was met with bright blue eyes. Even in the darkness of the room, they stood out.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel cocked his head to the side with his question.

"I needed to talk to you," Dean said quickly, taking a step back. "But it was a stupid idea. I should leave. I am sorry for coming to your work."

"Dean, stop," Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him a few steps closer. "It's okay. No one is here. We can talk in my office if you like?"

"Um," Dean was scared. This was happening too fast. He was not ready to lose Cas. "Yeah. Sure."

Castiel led Dean through what appeared to be a waiting room. It looked nothing like the part of the building that his mother worked. He was curious now as to what Castiel did but now was not the time to ask. If he got the chance to ask later, he would.

"Come in," Castiel motioned his hand into his office and Dean stepped inside. Castiel made his way in after Dean and shut the door behind them. "What is this about Dean?"

Dean looked over the office for a moment before turning his attention back to Castiel. Cas held a confused expression on his face and a slight look of panic. If anyone were to find out about them, Castiel could be in all kinds of trouble. Dean did not want that for Castiel. Even though Dean did not prove that with his bowling alley stunt, but that was not Castiel's work.

"I should probably leave," Dean went to exit Castiel's office but Castiel stopped him, holding him back. "I shouldn't be here."

"What is this about Dean?" Castiel asked in a sterner tone of voice.

"I have just been thinking," Dean could not make eye contact with Castiel. "Something I really should not do."

"Thinking about what?" Castiel asked calmly and Dean was finally able to look at him again.

"Us," Dean locked eyes with Castiel, fighting the tears that he could feel forming. He could very well be about to lose him. This was too much but it was too late.

"Us?" Castiel questioned. He looked Dean over for a few moments before walking past him and sitting on the edge of his desk. "Okay. Let's talk about us."

"I don't," Dean had planned a million different things.

"Come here," Castiel motioned for Dean to come toward him and Dean obeyed.

Dean moved slowly toward Castiel, his entire body shaking. He hated when he did not know the outcome of something. He needed control but with Castiel, he was never in any kind of control.

"Dean?" Castiel grabbed Dean's chin and brought their eyes together. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Y … ye …" Dean finally nodded, unable to get the words out.

"Dean?" Castiel was quick with the questioning tones.

"Yeah?" Dean finally found his voice, even though it cracked.

"I would like it very much," Castiel lightly pulled Dean forward and pressed a soft, quick kiss to his lips, "If you would go out with me."

"Like," Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel again, "on a date?"

"No, not just on a date," Castiel laughed, another kiss occurring between them. "I was thinking more serious than that."

"Huh?" Dean pulled a Castiel and tilted his head to the side.

"I would like to date you, Dean," Castiel answered with a smile. "Exclusively."

"You saying you want to be my boyfriend?" Dean asked with a smug smile.

"Yeah," Castiel laughed, pulling Dean into a harder kiss. "That is exactly what I am saying."

"Hey, Dean," Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him completely against himself.

"Cas?"

"Everyone in my office has gone home already."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you should go lock my door."

"Okay," Dean nodded, his entire body on edge, this time out of excitement.

Dean made his way across the office slowly and then turned the deadbolt on Castiel's office door. He was not sure why Castiel's office required that much protection but he was glad for it. The last thing they needed was for someone to walk in on them.

"Good," Castiel smiled over at Dean. "Now turn off the light."

"Okay," Dean flicked the light switch off. The room was now only lit but the lamp on Castiel's desk and the small amount of light that was coming through the window blinds.

"Now," Castiel stood up from the desk and turned around. He grabbed the few random items that were on his desk and moved them to a filing cabinet across the room. The only thing left on the desk was a computer that seemed to be attached to the desk and unable to be moved. "Take off all your clothes and lay down on the desk."

"Yes, Sir," Dean nearly fell over as he worked to take off his clothes in record time. Soon he was completely naked, pulling himself up onto Castiel's desk and laying down on his back. He was too big for the desk though, so his legs hung off the side.

"You are so good," Castiel made his way over to the desk and ran his finger down Dean's arm. "So, so good for me."

"I want to make you happy," Dean admitted. Whatever it took to make Castiel happy, he would do it.

"And you do," Castiel promised, leaning forward and pressing his lips furiously to Dean's.

Castiel kissed Dean until they were struggling to breathe and then pulled away. Dean whimpered and the disconnect, wanting nothing more than to feel Castiel's lips against his own. But Castiel had other ideas, as he leaned back in and nibbled lightly at Dean's ear.

Dean groaned at the feeling of Castiel's teeth scraping along his ear lobe and almost slid from the desk when Castiel bit down on Dean's neck. It was not a soft bit either, Dean was going to have a mark on his neck when this was over. He could not bring himself to care.

Castiel nibbled his way down Dean's collar bone before moving down his chest. He spent a few minutes at each nipple, biting at them and flicking over them with his tongue. Dean's entire body felt like it was on fire and he knew that whatever was going to happen, he was not going to last long at all. He was too worked up to last.

Castiel finally pulled away from Dean and walked around to the side of the desk, pushing himself in between Dean's legs. Once he was positioned between Dean's legs, he ran his hands over Dean's thighs and down between them, taking Dean's balls between his fingers. Dean's cock was harder than it had ever been. No one had ever been so demanding of him and so gentle at the same time. Castiel had yet to touch his dick and he was already on the verge of orgasm.

"Cas," Dean cried out, pushing his hips up but Castiel pushed them down quickly.

"It's okay Dean," Castiel squeezed Dean's balls gently with his fingers and soon Dean was coming all over his stomach, thighs and Castiel's hand. "That's it."

Dean was panting, trying to bring himself down from his high. Castiel had simply touched him, and not even his cock and here he was coming all over himself.

"I am sorry," Dean apologized, even though Castiel, in no way, seemed bothered by what had just happened.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking Dean's come into his mouth.

"Oh god," Dean cried out at the sight. If Dean had not just come, watching Castiel do what he just did would have sent him over the edge.

"Like I said," Castiel moved back around the desk and leaned down to kiss Dean again. Dean moaned at the taste of himself on Castiel's lips. "You are so good to me."

"Anything for you," Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes back.

"Anything?" Castiel cocked an eyebrow at Dean.

"Yes?" Dean answered but was unsure as to what he could be agreeing to.

"I need you to babysit for me all weekend," Castiel stood up and smiled down at Dean. "Out of town."

"Out of town?" Dean was finally able to sit himself up. "Why would you need me to babysit out of town?"

"Well," Castiel walked over and grabbed Dean's clothes from the ground and walked them over to Dean. "I have a conference I have to go to on Friday and I decided I wanted to stay the weekend. Jimmy will be at his grandmother's, also out of town. But no one needs to know that. You simply need to come and "watch" him while I am busy with clients."

"I will see what I can do," Dean smiled at Cas as he began to redress.

"Oh, and Dean," Castiel moved back between Dean's legs and kissed Dean softly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked between light, barely there, kisses. They were the kind of kisses you read about in poems or some shit.

"Saturday is my birthday," Castiel smiled against Dean's lips. "And I really … I mean really … love satin panties."


	5. Atlantic City, Baby!

"Why is he staying the entire weekend?" Mary had a million questions about the 'babysitting' trip that Dean was about to take. His parents had already given him permission but that did not mean that Mary was not allowed to be curious about the reasons her son was going to be gone all weekend.

"Well," Dean had worked on his answers all week. He knew the questions were coming, so he prepared ahead of time. "Saturday is Mr. Novak's birthday and he figured that if he was going to be going to Atlantic City, he may as well use the time to celebrate. Fun stuff with Jimmy in the day and going out at night."

"And you are okay with this?" Mary was running out of the deep questions, which was good. She was going to be giving up on them soon.

"Heck yeah," Dean smiled up at his mom with a piece of toast in his mouth. "He said I could order room service and stuff. Plus, the hotel has a pool. Figured Jimbo and I could do some swimming."

"And you will call me every day?" Mary got up from the table and Dean knew they were done now. Relief washed over him, he was hating lying to his mom.

"Of course," Dean promised. "Multiple times if you like."

"Once is fine," Mary smiled at her oldest boy and walked over to where he was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Have fun."

"I will mom," Dean nodded, turning his attention back to his breakfast. "I will."

They left for Atlantic city Thursday evening. Jimmy was dropped off at his grandmothers for the weekend and it was just Dean and Castiel. Dean had been nervous about the flight. He had never been on a plane and being up the air seemed like the stupidest thing a person could want to do. But they had to get there before Friday and it was the only option that did not involve Dean missing more than one day of school.

The flight, like Dean imagined, was horrible. Castiel tried his best to keep Dean calm and Dean was but he was scared out of his mind and more than happy when the plane finally touched down; even if the touching down elicited a small squeak of fear from Dean.

"I am going to go get us checked in," Castiel left Dean standing with their suitcases. "I will be right back."

Dean waited close to the elevators while Cas checked them in. He knew that no one would question them, Dean looked much older than he really was, but Castiel was trying to be as cautious as he could. Having a sixteen-year-old stay the night at your house was much different than checking into a hotel room with one.

"The room is on the third floor," Castiel finally made his way back to Dean. "I made sure to get one that has a view of the boardwalk."

Dean followed Castiel into the elevator and to the room. The room was amazing. It was like a studio apartment that a rich person would have. There was a large bed against one wall which faced a television bigger than the one they had at home. The other half of the room had a small living room area with a couch, two chairs and a desk. Dean quickly ventured into the bathroom to have a look and it was even better than the room. It was covered in a beautiful marble flooring and had a bath tub that could easily be considered a hot tub. Dean was going to love it here.

They spent the rest of the night unpacking their bags and cuddling in the large bed. Castiel had to be up early in the morning, so they decided that it would be best to not get into anything sexual that evening. Dean was okay with that. He loved the sexual stuff but if he was being honest, being with Castiel was more than that. Having the ability to just cuddle with him and watch TV showed Dean that they could have so much more together.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he was alone. The clock informed him that it was ten in the morning and Castiel had mentioned that he had to leave by six. Dean was slightly saddened that Castiel did not wake him up to say good morning or good bye but he decided not to dwell on it for too long.

Dean laid there for a little while longer before forcing himself to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once again, he was in awe of how incredible the bathroom was. Dean's family was not poor by any means but this hotel would never be something they stayed at. They were more 'Motel 6' kind of people. To say that he was feeling spoiled would be down playing his real emotions.

"Damn Cas," Dean whispered to himself as he climbed into the shower. "Remind me to ask you what the hell it is that you do."

Dean showered, threw on some clothes and went to look for a key. If he was going to leave, he was going to need to know how to get back in. That is when he saw the envelop sitting beside the television with a note.

 _Dean,_

 _I have a conference that is going to take most of the day. I figured that you would get bored sitting around all day, so I left you some money. Not sure what there is to do in this town but hopefully you find something. I should be back around eight tonight. Can't wait to see you._

 _Castiel_

Dean opened the envelope and pulled out a room key, along with three hundred dollars in cash. "What the hell do you do?"

Dean spent the day walking around the city. Even though he could not gamble, that did not mean he could not have a good time. He went shopping, ate at two great places for breakfast and lunch and even managed to get Castiel a birthday present. He felt strange buying Castiel a birthday present with his own money but he would pay it back. Someday, he would pay Castiel back for all this money.

[Castiel 7:46pm] Hey. I just got finished and am headed back to the hotel. Are you there?

[You 7:50pm] Not yet, but I am on my way. Should be there shortly.

[Castiel 7:54pm] See you soon.

Dean wrapped out his shopping adventure and made his way back to the hotel. He was only a few blocks away, so he sprinted, working to get back before Castiel did. He wanted to be able to hide his present. He beat Castiel there by ten minutes, which was more than enough time to get his gift hidden away for the next night.

"Hey," Castiel smiled, making his way across the room and pulling Dean into his arms. He kissed Dean lightly on the lips, before pulling back. "How was your day?"

"Lonely," Dean pretended to pout. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled them together again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Castiel smiled. He ran his hands up and down the length of Dean's back. "I thought about you all day."

"Are you done?" Dean questioned, not really sure what Castiel was obligated to do this weekend.

"I have a breakfast on Sunday with a potential client," Castiel frowned. "But tomorrow, I am all yours."

"Good," Dean slowly walked them backward.

Dean reached down and unhooked Castiel's belt. His body shook at the sound it made as it quickly cleared the belt loops. Castiel did not move, he simply let Dean do as he pleased. Dean appreciated that. He loved when Castiel took control but he also liked feeling that way also. Tonight, was his turn to be in control of the situation. This thought made Dean smile and he stepped back.

"Take off your clothes," Dean ordered, though his voice cracked slightly. He was new to being demanding and he did not want to mess it up.

"As you wish," Castiel smiled at Dean and slowly began to remove his suit, tossing his clothes to the floor beside the bed. Once he was naked, he turned to face Dean, waiting for further instruction.

"I want … I want you to…" Dean did not know what he wanted. He wanted so much with Castiel and though he had been with women, all of this felt so new to him. What he really wanted was for Castiel to fuck him, but this was not the time for that. This was Dean's time to be in control.

"Anything," Castiel stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into it, his eyes closing. "What do you want Dean?"

"I want you to … fuck me." The words sounded so far away when they left his mouth. Dean had never been so nervous in all of his life.

"Soon," Castiel promised, which meant that it was not going to happen tonight.

"Soon?" Dean questioned. Why would Castiel not want to fuck him?

"Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed," Castiel instructed.

Dean did as he was told but was confused. Castiel made it sound like he was not going to give Dean what he wanted tonight but then treated him as if it was going to happen. Dean had a lot to learn about how things worked with Castiel. One minute, it seemed like Castiel wanted him completely and then the next minute, Dean was not sure what Castiel wanted from him.

Once Dean was laying on his back, Castiel slowly climbed on the bed and up Dean's body. He straddled Dean's hips, holding him down against the bed, before leaning down and taking Dean's mouth into his own.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been fucked before?"

"N … n … no."

"Are you sure you want me to be the one to do it?"

"Yes." Dean nodded furiously. He wanted everything with Castiel. He was in … "I love you."

Castiel looked down at Dean, his intense blue eyes taking in the situation. Dean worried that he had just messed up. Castiel was not looking to fall in love with him. He was just here for Castiel's amusement and fun. Dean was okay with that. He could be okay with that. He could keep his feelings to himself if he needed to. He did not want to lose Castiel.

"I love you too," Dean felt he was going to cry when the words left Castiel's mouth. "And because of that, I am not going to fuck you."

"What?" Dean's heart began to race, his confusion was on high. "Why?"

"Don't worry baby," Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly again. "I will do it. Just not tonight. Can you wait? For me?"

"Of course," Dean did not even have to think about it after that. He would do anything for Castiel, even wait for him. "Anything for you."

"Kiss me," Castiel demanded.

Dean pushed himself up and captured Castiel's lips with his own.

 _Anything._

 _Anything._

 _Anything._

 _Any …_


	6. Atlantic City Birthday Part 1

Dean set the alarm on his watch, hoping that it would not wake Castiel up. He was sure that Castiel had a little bit of an idea as to what they were going to do for his birthday; that did not stop Dean from having some ideas of his own. He had never been the best at giving gifts but, this time, he had it figured out for Cas.

As Dean, had hoped, his watch alarm was enough to wake him up but not Castiel. Though they were wrapped in each other's arms when they fell asleep, they had sprawled apart somewhere in the night. Dean found it funny how this man, who was so put together in life, looked a complete mess when he was asleep. His hair was going in every direction and his body was spread out in almost an X form. It was cute and oddly satisfying to know that Castiel did not have to be perfect all the time.

Dean crawls his way out of bed, careful to not wake Castiel up. Once he is successfully up, he makes his way over to the bathroom and quietly shuts the door behind him. After using the restroom, Dean opened his travel bag that his mom made him bring and pulled out his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth and shaved the stubble that had grown overnight. He looked good with a beard but he preferred the clean-shaven look; on himself at least. He wondered if he could talk Castiel into growing a beard; he would look hot with a beard.

Dean finishes getting himself cleaned up and then makes his way back to the bed, quietly and slowly, climbing his way onto the bed. He looked over Castiel's half covered naked body and licked his lips. He still felt like all of this was a dream. This man was not interested in him; how could he be? Dean was not the smartest and he wasn't even the best at sports. Why would this guy, who obviously made tons of money, had an amazing job and a life, want Dean?

Dean shook the thoughts from his mind. Right now was not the time to dwell on why he was here or how long he was going to remain here. Right now, it was Castiel's birthday and Dean was determined to make it a birthday he would never forget.

Dean pulled the blanket away from Castiel's body and let it drop to the floor by the bed. He was not certain if what he was about to do was okay, but he had a feeling that Castiel would not complain.

Dean admired the body in front of him for a few more minutes, before reaching out and running his fingers along Castiel's thigh. There was a small twitch from his body and he let out a breath but he did not wake up. That was good; Dean was not ready for him to wake up. He continued to run his fingers along Castiel's thighs and smiled at the sighs that he continued to make. When his dick began to twitch, that was when Dean knew that it was time.

Dean smiled as he leaned down and began to press kisses where his fingers had just been, trailing them slowly up Castiel's thigh. He nosed lightly at Castiel's cock and it twitched again, causing Dean's cock to harden more between his legs. Nothing turned Dean on more than watching Castiel get turned on.

Dean positioned himself between Castiel's legs and lowered himself down. He slowly licked his tongue up the side of Castiel's cock. It twitched against his tongue and Dean could not help but moan. He licked a few more times before sucking the head of it into his mouth and pushing his tongue against the slit. Castiel's body stirred at this and Dean smiled around Castiel's cock.

"Mmm," Castiel moaned again as Dean took his cock further into his mouth and began to bob his head around it. Dean could tell by the subtle movements in his body, that Castiel was waking up. "Dean."

The way Castiel said Dean's voice was like sex. It was thick with want and desire. That made the gravely sound Castiel normal had, that much deeper. Castiel then reached down and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean moved his head into Castiel's hand, pulling his mouth up to the tip and sucking.

"You are so good to me," Castiel said those words again and they made Dean's heart flutter.

Dean ran his hands up Castiel's thighs and stopped on his hips. He gripped at his skin as he took Castiel's cock all the way into his mouth and then pulled back up to the tip. Pushing back down, Dean developed a good and even pace.

"Fuck," Castiel cried out, his hips pushing up. "I am so close, baby."

"Mmm," Dean moaned around Castiel's cock and that was all he needed.

Castiel grabbed the shits between his fingers and bucked his hips up, fucking himself into Dean's mouth as he came. Again, Dean tried to swallow it all but it was too much for him. But once Castiel started to come down from his orgasm, Dean licked up what he was unable to get down.

"Happy birthday," Dean grinned as he climbed up Castiel's body and planted a kiss against his mouth.

"Best birthday ever," Castiel smiled into the kiss. He wrapped Dean into his arms and rolled them onto their sides, spooning himself against Dean's back.

"Birthday isn't over yet," Dean laughed.

"Even better."

Both fell back asleep after that. It was not until a couple hours later, when Dean's phone began to ring, that they woke up. Dean jumped up quickly at the sound and raced across the room to grab it. His mind going into a mild panic when his mother's face flashed across the screen.

"I'll be right back," Dean told Castiel as he disappeared into the bathroom. He took a few deep breaths and then answered. "Hello."

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Great. Atlantic city is awesome; even not being able to gamble."

"That is nice. What have you been doing?"

"Walked around a bit yesterday and spent some time at the pool."

"Sounds fun. Is Jimmy enjoying himself?"

"Oh yeah," Dean frowned but tried to keep his voice happy. He hated lying to his mother. It never got easier, either. "Kid is a blast. He is like a sponge for things."

"Any plans for today?"

"Not sure yet. Jimmy and Castiel are out doing some things. Not sure when they will be back. But I was told I could order room service, which I am definitely going to take advantage of. This place has incredible onion rings."

"Don't go spending too much of that man's money."

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you are doing good."

"I am great mom, no need to worry about me."

"Okay. Go enjoy your room service."

"Thanks. I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Fuck," Dean mumbled to himself after hanging up. He wished that he could tell his mom what was going on. Not in detail or anything but she deserved to know that he was dating someone and that he was incredibly happy.

Dean walked over to the shower and turned it on. He needed to wash away the feeling that was coursing through him. Once the water was going, he heard the door open behind him and he spun around to spot Castiel, a worried expression on his face.

"Everything okay?" Castiel asked, once he noticed that Dean was no longer on the phone.

"Yeah," Dean forced a smile. "I just hate lying to my mom."

"I understand," Castiel walked forward and pulled Dean into his arms. "If you need us to stop what we are doing, I will understand. I don't want to cause any problems for you."

"No," Dean shook his head. He was not giving this up. Not even for his mother. "I want you. I love you. Please, don't leave me."

"I did not plan on it," Castiel kissed Dean's forehead and then walked over to check the water temperature. "I was just letting you know that I would understand if you wanted out."

"No," Dean tried to reassure Cas. "I want this. I am not going anywhere."

"Good." Castiel gave him a smile but it was not one of the bright ones that Dean had come to love. He could tell that Castiel was worried. "Mind if I join you? I am kind of sticky."

"Just as long as you don't hog the hot water," Dean joked.

"I cannot make such promises."

"Well … then … fine."

"I don't have to," Castiel began to step away from the shower and Dean pulled him back, pulling them both into the giant walk in shower.

The shower was amazing. The water could get them both, no matter how they turned themselves and the door sealed in the heat, so it remained warm. They washed each other slowly, enjoying the hot water that did not seem to fade with time. It was like the never ending hot shower. Dean needed to figure out how to get one of these.

"Can I ask you question?" Dean asked as Castiel wrapped his arms around him.

"You can ask me anything," Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the neck.

"How old are you today?"

"Old," Castiel laughed.

"Like ancient old?"

"Like thirty-three, old."

"So not old at all?"

"Older than you."

"Being older than me does not make you old. Just more experienced."

"More experienced, huh?"

"Yes?" Dean raised his eye brow questioningly.

"Mmm," Castiel kissed Dean, moaning against his mouth. "I like the sound of that."

Dean went to say something but stopped as soon as Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock. It hardened instantly. Dean had gotten Castiel off but his cock had gone unattended to. Castiel was not going to let that slide and Dean was fine with that. Castiel jerked Dean off at a slow speed that was almost painful. The stroking did not hurt but the aching his hard cock had, and its need to come, was almost too much for Dean.

"Come for me, Dean," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. As if it had been waiting, Dean came instantly, his legs giving out slightly beneath him. Luckily, Castiel was there to catch him. "Like I said. So … so … good to me."


	7. Atlantic City Birthday Part 2

As Dean had expected, Castiel already had some plans laid out for his birthday. He had made some reservations at a fancy restaurant. Dean had not really packed for fancy. Castiel had figured as much, so he took Dean shopping that afternoon to find the perfect outfit. Dean was actually surprised how amazing he looked in a suit. He wished he could show his mom how well he cleaned up, but he settled for texting a photo to Charlie.

[You 6:43pm] Image Sent

[Charlie 6:52pm] Who is that?

[You] Haha. Very funny.

[Charlie] Wasn't trying to be funny. Was just asking who it was. Geesh.

[You] Seriously?

[Charlie] You look great Dean.

[You] Thank you. Never been dressed up before.

[Charlie] Well you look like a God.

[You] I know.

[You] Could you maybe do me a favor?

[Charlie] Anything.

[You] Delete this Conversation.

[Charlie] Done.

Once they were all dressed up, Cas called them a cab and they headed for the restaurant. Not only was he dressed fancy, but this place was fancy as well. The nicest place Dean had ever been to was the Red Lobster. He did not have to wear a suit to go to the Red Lobster, though he did have to wear a pair of jeans without holes in them. That just shows how dressed up Dean had gotten in all his years. Never.

"Right this way," A leggy blond, who Dean could not help but look over, grabbed two menus and walked them through the packed restaurant. Dean was not even sure how they were able to get a reservation or a table so quickly.

"Thank you," Castiel gave her a smile as they took their seats.

I was not lost on Dean that they were getting looks from, not only the waitress, but other people in the place as well. They could very well be friends or business partners, or something of the like. But you didn't get dressed up and come to this place for dinner with friends. At least, Dean would not assume that someone would. Castiel seemed to notice all the looks as well but brushed it off.

"This place is nice," Dean tried to make some small talk, as he opened up his menu to look it over. "Holy shit. This place is expensive."

"Please, Dean," Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I would appreciate it, if at least for tonight, you paid no mind to the prices."

"How do I do that?" Dean looked over his menu at Castiel, working to keep his voice down. "There is not a single meal on this menu that is under fifty bucks."

"I am aware," Castiel smiled over at Dean.

"Okay, that's it," Dean set his menu down in front of him. "What exactly do you do for a living? Cause my mom sure as shit don't make this kind of money."

"I am an investment banker," Castiel answered casually, pulling up his own menu to look it over. "Now please, don't worry about the money."

"Yeah, okay." Dean pulled his menu back up and looked it over. He tried to look past the prices but it was all too much. Dean was not really sure what an investment banker did or made but this place was just too expensive.

"Dean?" Dean pulled his eyes up from the menu but kept his head down. He did not know how to tell Castiel that all of this money that was being spent on him was driving him crazy.

"Yeah?" Dean pulled the menu down, just enough so Castiel could see his face.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Castiel questioned. "I do not want to make you uncomfortable. I just heard about this place from a friend and figured I would treat myself for my birthday."

"We can stay," Dean felt like shit. He was ruining Castiel's birthday. If Castiel wanted to spend money for his birthday, who was Dean to stop him.

"No," Castiel waved his hand toward the woman who had seated them and she came right over. "Something has come up and we need to leave."

Castiel pulled out his wallet and handed the woman money. Dean could not see how much it was but he felt bad all the same. Not only were they leaving, Castiel still had to pay something for this adventure.

"Let's go," Castiel motioned his head for the door, his smile never leaving his face.

"Please," Dean tried to beg, but also did not want to draw any more attention to them. "I did not mean for us to leave."

"It is perfectly fine Dean," Castiel took Dean's hand as soon as they were outside and they began to walk down the street. "I should have known. Really. This is my fault."

"You should have known?" Dean stopped them, trying to remove his hand from Castiel's, but Castiel wasn't budging. "What? That I would ruin your birthday dinner?"

"No," Castiel shook his head and pulled Dean closer to him. "That is not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean?" Dean felt himself growing angry. He was not just some kid that Castiel could buy off with fancy gifts and dinners. Even the expensive suit he was wearing was starting to feel like too much.

"What I should have known, Dean," Castiel said Dean's name, Causing Dean to look up and make eye contact with him. "I should have known that I did not have to buy your love. I keep trying to make things perfect you know? When I was married, everything always had to be perfect. That is why our marriage ended. I did not try hard enough to keep her happy."

"Whoa," Dean shook his head. "It should never be your job to make someone happy."

"I just wanted to do nice things for you, so that …" Castiel broke eye contact with Dean but Dean reached out and grabbed his face, bringing it back.

"You know what makes me happy?" Dean asked.

"What is that?"

"This," Dean smiled as reached up between them and grabbed Castiel's face again, this time pulling it towards his own. Part of Dean knew that he needed to stop, Castiel seemed to not be ready for big public displays of affection, but Castiel did not pull away. So Dean kissed him, soft but firm. "And pie."

"Pie is good," Castiel nodded, leaning his forehead against Dean's.

"No," Dean laughed, finally stepping back. "Pie is awesome."

"Right," Castiel agreed. "Forgot that part."

"So how about we get some pie," Dean grabbed ahold of Castiel's hand again and forced them to start walking. "Then, we can go back to the hotel and I can give you the present I got for you."

"I think that sounds amazing."

They got their pie to go, both wanting to get back to the hotel. Dean was very excited to show Castiel what he had gotten for him. They could eat later.

Once they were through the door of the hotel room, Castiel was pushing Dean up against the wall and attacking his mouth. Dean loved how Castiel was both an aggressive person and a shy person. Put him in the bedroom and he could lead like no other but once they were out of the bedroom, Castiel seemed out of his element. They were perfect for each other.

"I … need … for … you," Dean tried to speak through the kissing but found it to be rather challenging. He was finally able to get Castiel off him, so that he could continue. "I need you to go sit down on the couch."

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from Dean and made his way across the room. Dean watched as Castiel sat down, never once taking his eyes off him. Dean was the center of Castiel's attention. This both frightened him and thrilled him. No one had ever looked at him the way Cas looked at him.

Dean waited until Castiel appeared to be comfortable and then set his plan into motion. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. Not because he didn't want to do what he was about to do, but because it was for Cas. This was his gift for Castiel and he wanted to get it right. He needed to get it right.

Dean slowly begins to remove his clothes. He takes off his tie, setting it nicely over a chair, followed closely by his suit jacket. The clothes were not cheap, he was not just going to toss them on the floor to get ruined. So, he made sure to take extra care of them. After the coat came the shirt. Dean smirked at Castiel who was watching intently at the scene in front of him.

Dean stopped at his pants. He could see Castiel's widen with anticipation. He knew what was coming, Dean could see it but did he know to what extent.

"Dean," Castiel smiled up at him. "You didn't?"

"Oh, I did." Dean smiled down at Castiel and unhooked his belt.

The sound of his belt clearing the loops gave him the chills. Every hair on his body was standing on end and he could see it was the same for Castiel. Castiel wanted him. Castiel needed. They needed each other. Dean was almost in tears by how much he needed this but he was not going to cry like some little girl. Instead, he was going to stand up tall and give Castiel the present he had asked for.

Dean slowly starts to remove his slacks, showing off bright red satin panties and a red garter to match. They are clipped down to a pair of knee high, which stockings. Castiel begins to rub himself through his pants. Dean is happy that Cas is happy.

Castiel watches Dean fully remove his clothes, continuing to also rub himself through is pants. It soon becomes very apparent that Castiel is hard and that makes Dean's dick perk up and strain through the panties.

Dean slowly makes his way over to Castiel and sinks down to his knees.

"No," Castiel shakes his head and points to the bed. "Lay down."

"But I want to," Dean runs his hands along Castiel's thighs, but Castiel stops him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Your birthday?"

"Yes, it is. And do you know what that means?"

"Uh … no?"

"That means you, Dean, will get your sexy ass over to that bed and lay down." Castiel points towards the bed and Dean swallows hard out of excitement. "Do not make me carry you."

Dean broke eye contact with Castiel and hung his head. He refused to move. He very much wanted Castiel to carry him over to the bed and have his way with him. And judging from the growl that escaped Castiel's mouth, he really wanted it too. Next thing Dean knew, he was being pulled to his feet and then up into Castiel's arms. It was slightly romantic, in a, I might be punished for this, kind of way. Dean was excited.

Castiel walked them over to the bed and laid Dean down gently, which is not what he had expected but he loved it just the same. He loved how in control Castiel was but also how gentle he could be. Dean knew, no matter what, Castiel was going to take care of him. He would never hurt him. Unless, maybe if Dean asked, but that was a conversation for another time.

Castiel moved to the bottom of the bed, remaining fully clothed. He looked over Dean for a few minutes, taking him all in. Dean felt vulnerable and strangely, it was an incredible feeling. He needed to be vulnerable to Castiel, just as Castiel was vulnerable to him.

Castiel removed his jacket and loosened his tie before climbing up between Dean's legs. Dean could feel his breaths becoming erratic and Castiel noticed it too. Castiel lightly ran his fingers over Dean's thighs, causing him to suck in air.

"You are so beautiful," Castiel whispered.

"No," Dean went to argue but stopped talking as soon as Castiel leaned up to him and took his nipple into his mouth.

This was supposed to be about Castiel. This was his birthday. Dean was supposed to be pleasuring him but that did not turn out to be the case. Castiel never ceased to amazing him.

"Oh fuck," Dean cried out as Castiel palmed at his cock. It was hard beneath the panties. Precum pooling against the fabric, leaving a wet spot.

"That's it," Castiel's voice dropped deeper than normal and Dean almost lost it. How could this man keep getting hotter? "So, so good."

"Yes," Dean moaned, pushing his hips up into Castiel's hand. "Good. So, good."

Everything from that point forward was a blur. Rubbing. Sucking. Biting. Licking. Dean was losing his mind, gripping onto the bed, trying to hold on to his sanity. It got harder with everything light nibble against his balls. Then it happened. Dean nearly flew off the bed as Castiel pushed his tongue against Dean's ass. No one had ever licked his ass before.

"Oh god," Dean cried out in ecstasy.

"You," Castiel laughed, breaching the ring of muscles with his tongue. "You can call me Cas."

"Fuck, Cas," Dean tried to laugh but Cas pushed his tongue into his ass again. "Please?"

"Please what?" Castiel ordered an answer.

"Fuck me," Dean begged, already on the edge of his orgasm.

"I can't do that," Castiel said calmly, right before pushing a wet finger into Dean.

Dean bucked his hips up at the feeling. It was an amazing feeling but it was mixed with a slight burning pain. He had once tried to stick his fingers in himself but he failed. He had been scared that he was doing it wrong.

"Cas," Dean cried out, pushing against Castiel's finger. Cas slowly began to work it in and out until … stars. Dean was seeing stars. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck."

Dean was coming down from his orgasm. The room was lightly spinning and it felt like that time he had gotten drunk with Charlie when they stayed away overnight for comic con. This was very much like that moment but so much different. He much preferred this moment.

"Have I ever told you how good you are to me?" Castiel asked, running lazy kisses up Dean's shoulder, his neck and then nibbling on his ear.

"Every day," Dean smiled, turning his head to kiss Cas.

"Good," Castiel smiled back into the kiss. "Don't want you to forget."

"Cas," Dean turned this amazing moment serious and Cas pulled away, but not so far as to not be touching him anymore. "Do you really love me?"

"I am sad that you have to ask me that."

"I'm sorry but I need to know."

"I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you so damn much."

"Then, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you fuck me?"

"I have my reasons."

"Fine."

"Dean …"

"What?" The words came out a little harsher than Dean had meant for them to.

"Would you like to maybe," Castiel looked Dean in the eyes, there were so many emotions there that Dean could not figure out what they were. "Would you like to fuck me?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But I … I have no idea how to fuck another man."

"I can walk you through it. Once you get started, it is pretty easy to catch on."

"Can you," Dean took a deep breath. He did not want to push his luck with what he was given. "Can you be on top? I like when you are in control."

"I can," Castiel agrees, leaning forward and kissing Dean.

Castiel moved off the bed and slowly removed his clothes. Dean watched with wide eyes. He could not believe this was going to happen. He was instantly hard again. Thank God for his lively sex drive. He could go forever if Cas would let him.

Once Cas was naked, he walked over to his suitcase and pulled something out. Dean soon learned that this was lube. Castiel had been prepared. Had he planned on fucking Dean? Did he know that Dean was going to agree to fuck him? Was he just always prepared? Castiel then produced a condom. Yeah. He knew this was going to happen.

"Take the panties and garter off," Castiel instructed Dean.

Dean sat himself up on the bed and began to work them off. All the way, Castiel opened the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. Dean could almost not continue undressing himself when Castiel climbed onto his knees on the bed and reached behind him from between his legs. Castiel locked eyes with Dean as he slowly began to work his fingers in and out of himself.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met," Dean got onto his knees and leaned forward to kiss Castiel.

"Good," Castiel moaned out his answer. "Lay down."

Dean moved quickly, lying onto his back. He continued to watch Castiel fuck his fingers in and out of him, small moans escaping his mouth. Dean knew that this was not going to last long for him. But hey, he seemed to have no trouble getting hard again. So there was that.

Once Castiel was good and opened up, he kissed his way up Dean, stopping at his cock and kissing the tip. It twitched against Castiel's mouth and Dean let out a moan. Castiel smiled up at him, grabbed the lube from the bed and put more onto his fingers that he had removed from his ass. He massaged it between his fingers, warming it up, before wrapping his hand around Dean's cock and getting it nice and coated.

Dean closed his eyes at the feeling but quickly opened them when he felt the bed shift. Castiel slowly made his way onto Dean, straddling his hips. Their cocks brushed against each other and Dean let out a whine.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked Dean, still stroking lightly at his cock.

"Very," Dean could barely get the words out; his nerves were on over drive.

Castiel stroked him for a few moments longer and slide on the condom, before lifting himself up and positioning his ass over Dean. He gripped Dean's cock at the base and slowly, almost painfully slowly, lowered himself onto Dean's cock. He would move down a little, pull back up and then move down further. He kept this slow motion up until Dean's cock was buried inside of him.

Castiel took one of his hands and placed it on Dean's stomach, using it for leverage. He then took his other hand and wrapped his fingers with Dean's. The connection was more than Dean could hope for. This was important. This was bigger than he thought it would be. This was Castiel loving him.

"Mmm," Castiel moaned as he slowly began to bounce up and down on Dean's cock.

Dean threw his head back but made sure to keep his eyes open. He did not want to miss a single expression on Castiel's face. Up and down, Castiel bounced, getting faster and slamming down harder each time. Dean could feel his stomach tightening.

"Fuck," Dean cried out. "I am so close. Shit."

"Yes," Castiel took Dean's hand and wrapped it around his cock. "Come with me."

Dean stroked at Castiel's cock and they locked eyes. It only took a matter of moments and Castiel was coming all over Dean's hand, stomach and chest. At the very same moment, Dean thrust hard up into Castiel, coming harder than he had ever come. For a moment, he felt as if he was going to pass out.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel leaned down and took Dean's mouth with his own.

"I love you, Cas."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Castiel asked as he collapsed down onto Dean.

"You can tell me anything."

"This has been, by far, the greatest birthday I have ever had."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"It isn't over yet."

"Oh god," Castiel groaned. "I can't do that again."

"No," Dean shook his head and then kissed Castiel. "No more sex."

"Then what?"

"Pie."

"Pie?"

"Oh yeah. Pie."


	8. We Need to Talk

If only things in life could be simple. Dean was falling in love with Castiel and as simple as love was supposed to be, it wasn't. It had been a week since they had returned from Atlantic City and Dean had not gotten the chance to see Castiel much. He knew that he was busy with work, so he let it pass. However, part of him was afraid that something bigger was happening here.

"You know that what you are doing is not illegal, right?" Charlie pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

"What?" Dean cocked his head to the side and suddenly his chest ached. He could see the way Castiel tilted his head and Dean wanted to be with him so badly.

"You being with … you know who," Charlie lowered her voice. She knew that Dean did not want to world to know about his life right now.

"I don't understand," Dean shook his head. Dean was a minor. That made what they were doing illegal.

"The age of consent in the state of Kansas is sixteen," Charlie gave Dean some much needed information. "That means that it is not illegal."

"That doesn't seem right," Dean thought over his information. Did this mean that he could be with Castiel without Fear?

"I got curious," Charlie continued on, gaining Dean's full attention. "The legal age of consent, in the state of Kansas, is sixteen."

"What about in the state of New Jersey?" Dean asked, thinking back to the weekend they had just spent together.

"Also, sixteen," Charlie smiled over at him. "I knew you would ask, so I looked that up as well."

"So, we don't have to have a relationship in secret?" Dean had never been more excited in his entire life.

"Not technically," Charlie brought about the bad news. Dean knew this was all too good to be true. "I think it means that Castiel cannot get in trouble for being with you. But, you are still a minor in other ways. Like, your parents are still in control of your life. Just because they can't have Castiel locked up, doesn't mean they can't keep you two apart."

"So how does this help?" Dean leaned back into his seat, completely deflated.

"I think it is good to know," She shrugged her shoulders. "You can at least sleep better knowing that if anyone finds out, Castiel is not going to have his life ruined."

"Yeah," Dean nodded in agreement, though he still did not feel any better. "I guess that is something."

[Castiel 3:43pm] Hey. What are you doing tonight?

[Dean 3:50pm] I don't really have plans. Which is depressing considering that it is Saturday.

[Castiel 3:56pm] Do you normally have plans on Saturday.

[Dean 3:59pm] Not every Saturday. Generally just hang out with friends.

[Castiel 4:03pm] No one made plans to hang out with you this weekend?

[Dean 4:07pm] Not so far.

[Castiel 4:10pm] Would you like to come over?

Dean looked over the words on his screen. He wanted to see Castiel more than anything but it was complicating. If people found out about them, they could keep them apart. He also hated lying to his parents. Until Castiel, he had never had any reason to lie to anyone in his family. Now he was lying constantly. The worst part was how easily the lies came out.

[Dean 4:25pm] What? To babysit?

[Castiel 4:30pm] I am sorry. Maybe it would not be a good idea for you to come. I did not mean to put you in this situation.

[Dean 4:32pm] No. Wait.

[Dean 4:33pm] I can be there. Does 7 work?

[Castiel 4:40pm] Yeah. 7 works.

Dean tossed his phone down onto his bed and covered his eyes with his hand. He needed to figure this whole thing out. He and Cas, needed to figure this whole thing out. Even though Dean was not really sure what it was that they were to one another, they were in this together. It was only fair that he gave Castiel a chance to have a say in the matter.

[Dean 4:50pm] Care to be my alibi for the evening?

[Charlie 4:55pm] Done. What are we doing?

[Dean 5:00pm] Star Wars Marathon?

[Charlie 5:05pm] So you are staying the night?

[Dean 5:08pm] It is possible.

[Charlie 5:12pm] Sounds good. We will order pepperoni pizza.

[Dean 5:15pm] Have I ever told you how amazing you are?

[Charlie 5:18pm] All the time. But I never get tired of hearing it.

[Dean 5:19pm] You are truly amazing.

Dean smiled down at his phone and gathered up a bag. Most the time when they had movie marathons, he would stay the night, so his parents would not question the bag. If he didn't end up staying the night with Castiel, he could at least sneak in Charlie's window and crash there anyways. They had the sort of relationship. He would still give her some heads up that it could happen. He did not want to interrupt whatever plans she had for the weekend.

"Hey mom," Dean made his way down the stairs and set his bag by the front door. "I am going to crash at Charlie's tonight. She is feeling the whole movie marathon thing."

"Been a while," Dean's mother noted. It was true. For the last month, he had been spending all his free time babysitting for Castiel.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, realizing that it had. Now he felt like shit. He had not really been spending that much time with her these days. He owed her a day. "It really has. So it's cool right?"

"Yeah," Mary nodded, working to unpack the groceries she had just seemed to bring in.

"Need help?" Dean offered, making his way over to the bags. He did not even wait for a response before he worked to put things away.

"How did you turn out so good?" Mary smile over at him and his heart sank. If she only knew how good he really wasn't.

"Good genes," Dean winked at her.

"Don't tell your dad that," she laughed. "He will say that you are 99% him with just a splash of me."

"That can't be true," Dean laughed, using both hands to motion towards himself from head to toe. "How else would I have gotten these good looks?"

"Okay." Mary nudged Dean with her shoulder. "You better get out of here before I make you stay home and tell your mother how amazing she is all evening."

"I would be more than happy to spend the day boosting your ego," Dean leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "We should make a mother-son date out of it."

"Have a good night sweetie," Mary pushed at Dean to get out of her kitchen.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. This was all going to be so much harder than he imagined it would.

Dean drove around for a bit. He had left the house a little earlier than he had planned but he had to. If he would have stayed home any later, he would have changed his mind about the whole thing. Not that spending the day with his mother would be a bad alternative. He owed her and Charlie both some Dean time.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Dean found himself parking in front of Castiel's house. He debated driving down the block and parking, but that would not change anything. He knew his parents did not really make it to this part of town often, so hiding was just more work for him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel had the door open before he even made his way up the walk.

"Hey," Dean made his way through the door. He had left his bag in the car. He did not want Castiel to think that Dean had invited himself to stay the night.

"Have you eaten?" Castiel asked as he shut the door behind them.

"No," Dean shoved his hands into his pockets before turning toward Castiel.

"Good," Castiel smiled, pulling Dean close and pushing their lips together eagerly.

Dean relaxed into the kiss. He had been so worked up about all the things happening in life, he had forgotten what this felt like. This was the reason he was doing all of it. The way Castiel felt wrapped around him, their mouths together.

"I have two steaks ready to throw on the grill," Castiel pulled away with a smile. "Along with some baked potatoes and asparagus. Hope those things work for you."

"Are you kidding?" A smile broke across Dean's face, suddenly feeling spoiled again, but not in a bad way. "That sounds amazing."

"Care to stand out there with me while I cook?" Castiel asked, still holding Dean in his arms.

"Yeah," Dean smiled at Castiel and then followed him out the back door. The patio table was already set for two people. It was a good thing that Dean had been hungry.

"I kind of hoped you hadn't eaten," Castiel laughed nervously, looking from the table to Dean.

"I can see that," Dean smiled at him.

Castiel made his way over to the grill and Dean took a seat at the table. He could get used to this life. Not that he had to have steak every day or nice romantic dinners. He could just imagine himself kissing Castiel every day, wanting to have dinner with him and just be with him. Nothing made Dean happier than just being with Castiel.

"How do you like your steak?" Castiel turned to Dean and smiled along with his question.

"Still kind of alive," Dean grinned. He liked a nice charcoaled outside with a juicy red center.

"That is right," Castiel laughed, turning back to the steaks. Obviously, that is how Castiel liked his steaks as well.

Castiel finished up the meal and then set the table. They worked to get their baked potatoes how they liked them and then began to eat. Strangely, it was a quiet dinner. Even more strange, that was okay. It did not feel like they had to talk while they enjoyed their meal.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Castiel asked with a slight clear of his throat.

"I suppose," Dean nodded. "I have never had wine before. I have had beer and copious amounts of hard alcohol but never wine. Always seemed kind of fancy to me."

"Then you have never heard of boxed wine," Castiel laughed, getting up from his chair.

Castiel left Dean alone on the back patio and for a moment, he had time to think. This was worth it. He would lie forever and a day if it meant that he would get to be with Castiel. He loved Castiel and though he wasn't sure why, he believed Castiel when he said that he loved him as well. It sucked that he had to keep things from his family and friends but love was worth it; Castiel was worth it.

"Here we go," Castiel returned with a bottle of wine. Dean was slightly nervous. He did not want to seem immature by not liking wine.

"Thank you," Dean said, reaching out to grab the glass that Castiel had just poured for him.

It wasn't bad. Dean was actually surprised that wine was more fruity than anything. Wine, steak, baked potatoes and Castiel. Was it his birthday? He did not think that it was his birthday. What would happen on his birthday? Dean's heart fluttered with excitement at the thought.

"Sorry that I have not had the chance to see you much this week," Castiel jumped right into conversation. "It has been really busy at the office. New clients that have been driving me up the wall. I hope you didn't think that I was avoiding you or anything."

"It's okay," Dean lied. It really was okay but truthfully, it had been driving him crazy all week. "I have been pretty busy with school too, one more week before finals."

"That's right." Castiel took a sip of his wine. "Summer is coming up."

"Yeah," Dean smiled excitedly. Summer was definitely more of his cup-a-tea. "I can't wait."

"Do you have any plans for the summer?" Castiel inquired.

"First couple weeks," Dean began, suddenly realizing that his normal plans might change. "I usually do a camping trip with my dad and brothers. My dad has been talking about it non-stop for the last month. He likes all that camping, hunting, fishing and drinking."

"Sounds fun," Castiel nodded along, truly seeming interested. Maybe he really was.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. He really did enjoy his family trips. "Then the rest of the summer I work full time at the shop, instead of part time."

"That is good experience," Castiel was good at the conversation thing. Dean was still trying to get the hang of always having something to talk about.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, shifting in his seat. "Dad hopes I will join the family business and maybe someday take over."

"Is that something you are interested in doing?" Castiel asked, his face turning serious. Dean was not really ready for this conversation.

"It is what it is," Dean shrugged his shoulders, hoping Castiel would not push the subject any further. "It's what I was born to do; my dad and anyone who has watched me work would agree."

"I see," Castiel faked a smiled and Dean could tell he wanted to push, but thankfully, he didn't. "I would love to watch you work sometime. Cars have always fascinated me but to be honest, I don't really know a whole lot about them."

"That can definitely be arranged." Dean perked up again. "I have been saving up to fix up my baby. I would love for you to watch me fix her up. When I am done with her, you would think we stepped in a time machine back to 1967."

"I would like that very much," Castiel smiled.

They talked about baby for the longest time after that. Dean could talk about her forever if someone would let him, and it almost seemed that Castiel might.

"You should probably be headed home," Castiel frowned, looking down at his watch. "Don't want your parents to start wondering where you are."

"Actually," Dean cleared his throat. He was still not sure if what he had done was a good idea. "They kind of think I am staying the night with Charlie, having a movie marathon. They don't expect me home until … well … tomorrow sometime."

"So, you can stay a while longer?" Castiel's face lit up again.

"Well, actually," Dean moved his seat a little closer to Castiel's. "I can stay all night."

Dean and Castiel at some point made their way back into the house and watched a movie, but not before Dean gathered his overnight bag from the car. He had spent the night with Castiel before, two nights to be exact, but for some reason this was different. This was him, staying in the home, of his boyfriend.

"Here," Castiel reached out and took the bag from Dean. "I'll go put this in the room. Why don't you pick out something for us to watch?"

"Okay," Dean turned around and made his way into the living room.

He had picked out some movie that he had never seen before and he still had never seen it, since he spent the entire time watching Castiel watch the movie.

"I love this movie," Castiel finally turned and faced Dean, leaning his head onto his shoulder. "What did you think?"

"It was good," Dean lied, looking over to the credits rolling on the screen. "I liked it."

"What did you think about those giant snakes?" Castiel shook. "They always freak me out."

"Yeah," Dean nodded along. "They were kind of freaky."

"Dean Winchester," Castiel hit moved forward and playfully hit Dean on the arm. "You are such a liar."

"What?" Dean tried to defend himself but he wasn't sure against what.

"There was not a single snake in that whole damn movie," Castiel raised his eye brows at Dean.

"Oh," Dean tried to act ashamed of lying but a smile broke across his face. "I am sorry. I was preoccupied."

"With?" Castiel questioned.

"Watching you," Dean answered seriously. He had not been able to take his eyes off Castiel the entire movie. "I love watching you."

"I could get used to this," Castiel climbed into his bed next to Dean and wrapped himself into him.

"What?" Dean questioned, though he felt he knew the answer.

"Sleeping with you every night," Castiel answered, laying a kiss on Dean's shoulder.

"Maybe someday," Dean was not sure how to say this. He loved Castiel but the chances of them lasting seemed … low. "Maybe someday you can."

"Maybe?" Castiel locked eyes with Dean and Dean could see the hurt that he had caused. "Is this not something you want to last."

"That is not what I said," Dean shook his head. Though, even if he had not said those words specifically, he had implied it. "I just worry."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"What happens in my parents find out about us?"

"Well … technically … you are the legal age of consent."

"I don't see you rushing off to tell my parents."

"It is more complicated than that. But even if they find out and things get complicated…"

"Complicated? That is putting it lightly."

"I know. But they would not be able to keep us away from each other forever."

"And then there's…" Dean trailed off. The thing that was really getting to him was this next part and he was not sure he could bring it up.

"What?"

"What happens when you get tired of me?"

"Dean," Castiel moved quickly and soon was straddling Dean's lap, holding him against the bed. "That will never happen."

"You don't know that," Dean argued. "Once this newness, this thrill … whatever this is. Once that wears off, you'll see."

"Dean," Castiel growled, grabbing Dean's face and forcing him to look at him. "Is that really how you see me?"

"What?" Dean was confused.

"You think I am just some old guy," Castiel sat up on Dean, "that takes advantage of young guys to get off, just to toss them aside when I am done?"

"Of course not."

"Then what?" Castiel was almost angry. "What is it about me that makes you think I am just going to get tired of you and toss you aside?"

"Because you are this amazing man," Dean fought back the tears that were forming behind his eyes. He was not going to cry like some girl. "And I am just me."

"Just you?" Castiel almost laughed. "Well 'just you;' I happen to be in love with just you and I have no plans on getting rid of you."

"Okay," Dean accepted Castiel's words, though he was not one hundred percent sure he could believe them. Only time would really tell.

"Dean," Castiel said in his deep, gravelly voice. Dean felt his cock twitch just at the sound of it. "No."

"No?" Dean squeaked as the sensation of his cock pushing into Castiel's inner thigh. "No what?"

"You don't get to get all excited and fuck me," Castiel scolded. "Not until you really see."

"See what?"

"That I love you."

"So," Dean couldn't fight it any longer and a tear slipped from his eye. "You don't plan on leaving me?"

"Never," Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips furiously against Dean's. "I love you."

Castiel continued to repeat the words _I love you_ , hoping they would burrow into Dean's mind and latch on. Dean tried to fight against the words but the truthfulness in Castiel's voice made it hard to not believe them. Dean admitted his love back, again and again.

"Fuck," Castiel cried out, as Dean pushed his hips up against his ass.

"That is what I am trying to do," Dean laughed, grabbing Castiel and flipping him onto the bed. "Where is the lube and condoms?"

"Night stand," Castiel pointed.

Castiel removed his boxers and tossed them aside as Dean gathered things from the drawer. Dean used this time to also remove what clothes he had left. He then climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between Castiel's legs. They kissed hard, cocks rubbing together but Dean brought that to a halt immediately.

"If we keep on like that," Dean breathed out. "I will not last long."

"That is okay," Castiel laughed. "You have a good recovery time."

Dean laughed at Castiel's words but did not move back onto him. Instead, Dean sat on his knees between Castiel's legs and spread them apart. Castiel moved with Dean, allowing him to take control. Last time, Castiel did all the work. Dean would not tell this to Cas, but he had been doing some research on the internet. He wanted to be able to do this without help.

Dean ran his hands up Castiel's thighs, to his hips and then back down. He admired how amazing Castiel looked, waiting for Dean. He trusted Dean. That was proof enough for him. Trust was a hard thing to come by and Castiel trusted Dean, not once trying to guide him.

Dean reached over and took the lube into his hand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed it around, warming it up just a bit before placing a finger against Castiel. He rubbed lube around the ring of muscles before finally slipping a single finger inside of Castiel, just up to the first knuckle.

"Oh," Castiel cried out, lifting his hips slightly from the bed, causing more of Dean's finger to sink into him.

Taking that as approval, Dean slid his finger in a little more, then pulled out and pushed it back in. He did this until his entire finger was inside of Castiel. He worked the finger around for a moment before pulling his finger out and pushing two fingers slowly into Castiel. The groan that came from Castiel made Dean's cock twitch and he feared that he would not even make it to the sex part. Stretching Castiel out with his fingers was the hottest thing he had ever done.

"Oh god," Castiel cried out and Dean smiled at the realization that he had hit Castiel's prostate. Dean moved his fingers around a little more before purposefully pressing against his prostate once again. "Now."

Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel and reached for the condom. He fumbled with it for a moment, his heart racing, but soon, he had it on. Dean added some lube to his hand again and brought it down to his cock, stroking it a few times to get it nice and lubed up.

"Dean," Castiel whined, naked and a complete mess beneath Dean. "Please."

Dean moved himself up between Castiel's legs and pushed his cock at Castiel's entrance. It was tight but Dean slipped in. He rocked his hips, slowly working his way into Castiel before finally getting all that he could inside. He stopped at this point, looking up at Castiel to make sure that everything was good. Castiel gave him a nod, so Dean continued.

He pulled back out, leaving just the tip inside and then pushed back in, a little harder this time. He continued this motion, his speed and the force behind his thrusts increasing each time. The room filled with the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin. Dean could hear his heart racing in his ears and knew from the feeling in his stomach that he was not going to last much longer.

"Oh fuck," Dean cried out, feeling the pressure build to a point that was almost painful.

"That's it baby," Castiel reached down and began to stroke at his cock. "Let go for me."

"Yes," Dean cried out, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Dean," Castiel chanted Dean's name and that was all it took.

Dean's body shook, almost violently, as he came deep inside of Cas. He thrust his hips a few times but then pushed all the way in and still inside of him. That was all that Cas needed. He came, strands of white coating his hand and stomach.

Dean held himself there for a few minutes, working down from his orgasm, before finally pulling out of Castiel and dropping to the bed beside him. They laid there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, lazily kissing one another, before Castiel got up and headed for the bathroom. He brought back to warm cloths and worked to clean them both up before climbing back into bed.

"Cas?" Dean whispered against Castiel's neck, almost asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I would really like you to make love to me."

"Dean?"

"Please?"

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean."


	9. Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?

Dean spent every moment he could with Castiel in the following weeks. Between work and finals, Castiel was all that was keeping him sane. Not to mention, he was going to be heading on his camping trip here soon. He needed to get in as much time as he could before he left. Dean tried again to get Castiel to make love to him. Castiel promised that he would soon and Dean did not fight it. He could tell that it was a serious matter for Castiel, though he was not sure why. It was not like they had not had sex before. In fact, they had been having lots of sex. Dean loved being inside of Castiel. Two weeks without that was going to be hell.

[Castiel 8:52pm] I can't believe that you are leaving tomorrow.

[Castiel 8:54pm] No chance of cell reception, is there?

[Dean 9:05pm] Not even a little. In fact, we pretty much leave our phones in the truck for two weeks.

[Castiel] What happens if there is an emergency?

[Dean] We have a satellite phone for those. Don't worry.

[Castiel] Is it selfish that I don't want you to go?

[Dean] Yes.

[Dean] But I like you being selfish.

[Castiel] I hope you have a great time.

[Dean] I am going to try. But I will miss you.

[Castiel] I will miss you too.

[Dean] I better head to bed.

[Castiel] Goodnight, Dean. I love you.

[Dean] I love you too.

Though Dean did not like the thought of being away from Castiel for so long, he was actually excited about the trip. This was something they did every year. It was also a chance for Dean to get to spend time with his dad. It was no secret that John Winchester was a hard man but he was also a good man, you just had to get him in the right setting. Hunting, fishing, sleeping outside … yeah, that was a good way to relax John Winchester.

"You boys ready for this?" John smiled over at Dean and then smiled into the rearview mirror at Sam and Adam. This was Adam's first time going with them, since he was now old enough in John's eyes. Ten was the golden number for John.

"Definitely," Adam beamed excitedly.

Sam was not as excited. He never really got into the hunting or fishing thing, though he didn't hate the camping as much. Sam had a thing for animals and saving the world. But he humored their dad and nodded with head with a smile. Dean had high hopes for that kid.

It took three hours to get to where they were going, a secluded place on some private land out of town. It was all owned by an old war buddy of John's. This ensured that they had privacy. There was nothing John hated more than random campers. Dean did not mind them though. Sometimes they made for good times; once John passed out, anyways.

The trip was great. They didn't do so hot in the hunting area but they caught plenty of fish, most of which got eaten right away. Mary was not really a fan of fish, so eating it away from her was always the best option. Dean did not mind. Cooking fish over a fire was the best way to do it.

"You have a good time buddy?" An already drunk John ruffled up Adam's hair.

"Yes, Sir," Adam answer with a tired smile.

"Good," John looked pleased with himself. "Why don't you boys head off to bed. We gotta get up early to pack up and leave."

"Night," Sam and Adam both said, making their way into the tent they shared. Dean had saved up and bought his own, so he didn't have to share anymore. He always hated sharing a tent.

"Dean," John waved Dean over, stopping him from making his way into his tent. "Come have a drink. Let's talk."

"Okay," Dean shrugged a smile and moved over to sit on the log next to the one his father occupied.

John reached into the cooler behind him and pulled out a beer. He popped the top off with his knife and then handed it to Dean. Dean happily took it, taking a long pull from it as soon as it came to his hands. It was not often that he got invited to have a beer with his dad but he was not going to pass it up.

"You excited for more hours at the shop this summer?" John asked, reaching into the cooler and pulling out another beer. Dean was not sure exactly how many his father had drank, but he knew that the number was higher, rather than lower, than normal.

"Yes, Sir," Dean beamed. More hours at the shop meant more money. More money meant that he could fix up his baby quicker.

"Good, Good." John nodded. "What about dating?"

"Uh," Dean felt a chill go up his spine and he shift on the log. "What about dating?"

"Your mother seems to think you are seeing someone," John informed Dean before taking another pull of his own beer. "Is this true?"

"Uh," Dean had no idea what to do. If he said no, he would be lying again. But if he said yes, it would only be a matter of time before they wanted Dean to bring the person he had been dating home, so they could meet … her. They probably assumed it was a her.

"What's her name?" John asked, reading Dean a little too well.

"Ca," Dean stopped himself, he could not give Castiel up that easily. "Cassie."

"Cassie?" John raised his eyebrow. "That black girl?"

"Yeah dad," Dean felt almost embarrassed by the question his dad had asked, but it was very much something that his father would say. "That black girl."

"Hmm," John seemed to think about it for a moment and then a pleased look crossed over his face. "Better than what your mom thought."

"What did mom think?" Dean was no curious as to who his mother thought he was dating.

"Your mom though," John laughed, almost unable to finish his sentence. "Your mom actually thought that you were dating a guy."

"A guy?" Dean swallowed hard around his question.

"I told her that no son of mine was gay," John reached out and patted Dean on the back. "Ain't that right, boy?"

"What is so wrong with being gay?" Dean spat the words in his father's direction.

"It is not how the lord intended it to be," John said loud and clear.

"Right," Dean stood up and began to pace in front of his tent. "Cause we make sure to do everything in the name of the lord. When is the last time you even went to church dad?"

"What has gotten into you, boy?" John threw his hands up in defeat.

"I lied," Dean stopped pacing and held himself firm to the ground, fearful of what would come of this.

"You lied?" John questioned. "About what?"

"I am not dating 'that black girl,'" Dean yelled at his father.

"You aren't?" John thought about this for a moment before standing up. "Do not tell me you are dating a guy."

"So, what if I am?" Dean snapped.

"Who is it?" John asked, not moving toward Dean. Dean was not sure if his calm demeanor was a good thing or a bad thing. Was it simply the calm before the storm.

"It doesn't matter," Dean shook his head.

"Cassie," John shook his head back at his son. "It's that damn man you have been babysitting for ain't it?"

"No," Dean said quickly, but the look on John's face showed that he knew Dean was lying.

There was silence. The loudest silence that Dean had ever been a part of.

"Go to sleep," John hauled over to his tent and struggled to get inside.

"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath. This wasn't over.

When they were finally in an area with good service, Dean's phone lit up and came to life with message after message. His heart sank as John reached over and ripped the phone from his hand and looked over it. Dean reached to grab his phone back but John tucked it into his coat pocket, furthest away from Dean.

"Dad," Dean felt the anger growing inside of him but he knew he could not take his father.

"We are not talking about this here," John looked from Dean to the rearview mirror, his eyes falling onto Sam and Adam. "Not with them in the car."

Dean fell silent against his seat. As much as he wanted his phone back, he did not want to fight in front of his little brothers. They did not deserve that. So he waited for the storm to come.

"Room." John yelled at both Sam and Adam as they made it through the front door, before turning back to Dean. "Kitchen."

Dean made his way into the kitchen, finding his mom already sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey," Mary smiled up at them, but it quickly faded once she saw the state she was in. "What was all the yelling for?"

"We need to have a talk," John pulled out a seat and Dean sat down, even though his mind told him he needed to run.

"Okay," Mary remained calm, looking from Dean to her husband, who had taken a seat across from Dean. "What is going on?"

"Our son has been sleeping with that Castiel Novak," John told her, anger seeping out through his voice.

"Oh, Dean," Mary turned to look at Dean and he wanted to cry. It was one thing for his father to be angry at him but to hear that disappointment in his mother's voice, it cut him deeper than he had imagined it would.

"Not only is he fucking queer," John spat in Dean's direction. "He had to go and lie to us about it. All that damn babysitting. I should have known.

"John," Mary tried to scold his words but he put his hand up to stop her. She fell silent and that broke Dean's heart even more.

"You will stop seeing him," John informed Dean.

"I can't do that," Dean argued. He was about to tell his parents that he loved him but he knew that would be too much. So, he kept it to himself.

"No son of mine is gay," John said those words again and for the first time in his entire life, Dean hated his father.

"John," Mary spoke louder this time but John brushed her off once again.

"This man is bad," John tried to drag Castiel's name through the mud. "He took advantage of our son. Filled his head with lies. Lie that he told to us. Our boy would never lie to us. Now that is all he does."

"That does not excuse the way you are handling this," Mary finally stood some ground. "You are treating Dean horrible. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ashamed?" John laughed, a dark laugh. "He is the one that should be ashamed. He is a fag."

Dean looked from his mother to his father. His mother fought back tears but she quite arguing. Dean hated his father even more. It was one thing to make him feel like shit. But he was treating both Castiel and his mother like shit as well. Dean wondered how he ever had any respect for the man sitting in front of him.

"Dean," Mary finally spoke, calmly, but her voice, cracked. "Why don't you go up to your room while your father and I…"

"No!" John hit his fist, down onto the table. Mary and Dean both flinched at the action. "You will first tell me that you will never see this man again."

Dean didn't say a word. Anything he said would just cause a fight and since he knew that he could not stay away from Castiel, it was best to not lie. If he could not tell his father the lie he wanted to hear, talking was useless.

"You tell me now," John stood up from his chair and Dean felt the desire to run. "Or you will get out of my house."

"John," Mary cried out.

"No," John yelled again. "You stop this nonsense or you leave and you don't ever come back."

"Okay," Dean said quietly, looking up and nodding at his father.

"Good," John stood up straight, letting his fists relax a little.

"I love you mom," Dean stood up and walked away from the table and out into the hallway, John and his mother close behind him.

Dean reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his keys. There were three keys on the ring. One to their house, one to the shop and one to the impala. Three keys that he was never going to need again. He ran his finger over them one last time, before setting them down on the table by the door.

"Dean," Mary called out quietly as Dean exited his home and shut the door behind him.

Dean knew that the walk to Castiel's would take him a long time. It was midday, hot and he didn't have a phone to call for a ride. So instead, Dean walked the few miles to Charlie's house, hoping that she was home. Luckily, she was.

"Dean," Charlie exclaimed as she opened the door. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Can you give me a ride?" Dean asked, avoiding her question. He was not ready to talk to her about it.

"Yeah," She frowned at him. "Let me get my keys."

Charlie did not ask any questions as they drove and Dean was grateful. He loved his best friend and he would tell her anything, but he couldn't seem to find the words to say. What was there to say really? And if he knew Charlie, she would try to make him feel better. Dean did not want to feel better.

Charlie pulled her car in front of Castiel's house but left the engine running. Dean leaned over and let her pull him into a hug, a few stray tears dropping onto her shoulder.

"You will talk to me about this," Charlie informed him.

"I know, I will," Dean nodded, pulling away and wiping at the tears. "I promise."

"No get out of my car before I made you do it now," Charlie smiled at him and he couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

"Thank you," he finally gave her a genuine smile.

"Duh," She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Any damn time."

Dean stood outside of Castiel's door for what felt like hours. He did not know what he was going to say to him. Sure, this was because of Castiel, in a way. But this was Dean's problem. It was not up to Cas to take care of Dean now that he was homeless, carless and jobless. He was just going to be a burden. But he had nothing left, so he knocked.

"Dean?" Dean was not sure when Castiel had opened the door, his mind was still racing, trying to put the day together. "What happened?"

Dean tried to answer but the words could not come out of his mouth. When Castiel pulled him inside, all he could do was let himself be led.

"Jimmy," Castiel turned away from Dean and toward his son, who was sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Can you take the movie into my room and watch it."

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded, walking over to the tv and taking out the DVD. He then disappeared down the hall.

"I shouldn't have come," Dean became frantic. "I just didn't know where else to go. I did not mean to barge in like this. I should leave."

"Dean," Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him into his arms.

"They know," Dean sobbed against Castiel, gripping at his shirt, afraid he would go away if he let go.

"Okay," Castiel ran soothing circles over Dean's back.

"Okay?" Dean tried to pull away but Castiel would not let him. "How is this okay?"

"I always knew it was a possibility," Castiel admitted calmly. "We will figure this out. What happened."

"My dad called me a fag and kicked me out of his house," Dean gave Castiel the shortened, crappy version. Though there was not a version of the story that was not crappy.

"I am so sorry," Castiel hugged Dean again, kissing his forehead. "You can stay here if you like. My home is your home."

"I can't ask that of you," Dean shook his head.

"You didn't ask," Castiel informed him. "I offered."

"I can't pay you anything," Dean felt as if his world was crashing around him. All of the things he had lost were suddenly bubbling to the surface. "I don't have a job anymore."

"That is okay," Castiel laughed lightly, but Dean could tell it was forced. "I make like, a ton of money. Remember?"

Dean laughed and worked to pull himself out of Castiel's arms.

"You sure I would not be intruding?"

"I am positive."

"What about Jimmy?"

"He knows already."

"You told him?"

"Yeah. I don't keep much from him."

"Oh. And he is okay with it?"

"He is very excited."

"Really?"  
"Something about Call of Duty and kicking your butt."

"I knew I loved that kid."

"Yeah. He is a good kid."

"I will look for a job," Dean promised immediately. "I will have to figure out how to get my clothes, but then I will go look for a job."

"I know this sounds weird," Castiel laughed. "But hear me out."

"Okay?" Dean raised a questioning eye brow at Castiel.

"You want to feel like you are contributing around here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you also want to save me hundreds of dollars in the process?"

"How would I do that?"

"You could be here with Jimmy, while I work."

"Are you asking me to babysit?"

"Yeah?" Castiel smiled at Dean, pulling him into a quick kiss. "If you are available."

"On one condition," Dean smiled.

"What is that?"

"Don't pay me anything."

"That kind of defeats the purpose."

"No, it doesn't. I don't want to be a babysitter."

"Okay. What do you want to be?"

"Your boyfriend, who happens to stay home with your son while you work."

"I like that," Castiel laughed. "Definitely sounds better than babysitter."


	10. A Few Minor Adjustments

**Subject:** Please Forgive Me

 **To:** mwinchester1954

 **From:** impalasandpie

 _Hey Mom,_

 _I am not really sure what to say in this email. Everything that happened last week was a little overwhelming. I know that some of it is my fault but to be honest, I do not feel that I am in the wrong here. Yes, I lied to you both, but I did not think that you would understand. If you choose to not forgive me for the lying, I understand but you and dad lied as well. You promised me once that you would always protect me and you didn't. You let him walk all over you, the same way you let him walk all over me._

 _Why did you even tell dad that you thought I was dating a guy? You have known for a long time that I like guys, and you know who dad is. You could have just told him that you thought I was seeing someone. Shit, you could have told him anything. But you have to tell him that you think I am seeing a guy?_

 _You knew about Castiel and I. I get that now. I saw it in your eyes that moment dad mentioned Castiel's name. You knew. You know, you could have said something to me. You did not have to unleash your dog on me. Whether you understand us or not, I love him. Nothing either of you have to say will change how I feel about him._

 _No longer your son,_

 _Dean_

 _P.S. I will not stop seeing Sammy or Adam. I just thought you should know. Just because I do not care to see you or John again, does not mean that they deserve to feel abandoned by me._

Dean let the mouse hover over the send button for what felt like days, before finally pressing it. Sending the words into the world. He could not take them back now; not that he really wanted to. His entire life, he knew that his father had been a closed-minded douche, but not his mother. She had always been there for him; always told him that she was proud of him, no matter what. Even back when he told her that he liked guys, she told him that it was okay and that she would love him no matter what. They had agreed to never tell his father, because something like this would happen but now … Why had she done this?

Dean wiped away a stray tear that fell from his eye. He wanted to scream and cry but now was not the time. So, he closed up the laptop and made his way back into the living room, where Jimmy was watching some nature documentary. He was definitely nerdy like his father, that was for sure. Dean sometimes felt dumb in comparison to the kid, but that was not hard. Dean was one of those, could fix your flat tired on the side of the road and get your car running, kind of guys. He was not the kind of guy who could quote literature and shit like that.

"Hey Jimbo," Dean plopped down on the couch next to him. "What are we watching here?"

"It's a documentary about bees," Jimmy smiled over at him. "They are talking about how important it is to preserve their environment."

"You like bees?" Dean inquired.

"Bees are okay," he nodded. "I don't like them as much as my dad does though. My dad even knows how to keep bees. We had some when I was younger but my mom did not like them, so he got rid of them. He was sad about it."

"That sucks," Dean did not really know a whole lot about Castiel's ex-wife but she sounded like a bitch. "Maybe he should start up again."

"I think that would be cool," Jimmy turned to Dean, suddenly way more excited that Dean had expected him to be. "I have been reading all kinds of books on bees lately. Since it seems to be a hot topic, I figured I would get acquainted with the information."

"Think you could teach me sometime?"

"Today?"

"Tomorrow? I've got a lot going on in my mind today. Not really sure how much I can fit in there."

"I can wait," Jimmy turned his attention back to the television. "I am a very patient person."

"I can see that," Dean laughed. "Wish I had that same quality."

"You just have to breathe," Jimmy glanced over at Dean briefly before turning back toward the television. "When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back."

"That is good advice kid," Dean nodded, he needed to work on his patience.

"It's what my dad used to tell me. I used to not be very patient."

"It's a kid thing."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry. Can we order pizza?"

"No," Dean laughed, shaking his head. "We had pizza for dinner. How about I go make up some awesome sandwiches?"

"Turkey on rye?" Jimmy's eyes lit up.

"Whatever you want kid," Dean stood up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. "Whatever you want."

"When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back." Dean quietly chanted to himself. "When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back."

Dean needed to remember that. As calm as he has been trying to be, some moments seemed almost impossible to get through. He missed his … mom? … maybe? He really missed Sammy and Adam. Oh, and Baby. God, he missed Baby. Why did he leave her behind? Besides the fact that she did not actually belong to him. His dad was going to completely sign her over to him when he turned eighteen. Now he was going to have to search for a new Baby.

"When you feel yourself getting too far ahead, take a deep breath, and take a step back." Dean took a deep breath and a literal step backwards. Strangely enough, it pulled him back down just far enough to stop him from crying.

"Anything exciting happen today?" Castiel asked over dinner.

"I watched a really cool documentary on bees," Jimmy beamed up at his dad. Castiel smiled at him. "Then I kicked Dean's butt at Call of Duty a few times."

"Did you happen to go outside today?" Castiel asked Jimmy but raised his eyebrow at Dean.

"We sure did," Dean smiled through a bite of mashed potatoes.

"You should have seen it dad," Jimmy started to get animated. Dean almost wanted to stop him but he wanted to see Castiel's reaction more. "Dean helped me bring my television out back. That is where I beat his butt at Call of Duty."

"Is that so?" Castiel smiled through his question, now looking at Jimmy.

"Yep," Jimmy continued to eat his food. "It was awesome."

"I am sure it was," Castiel brought his eyes back to Dean and Dean knew that he was in for it.

Having sex with Castiel was the greatest feeling in the world. Dean had even stopped asking for Castiel to be inside of him. Castiel promised that the time would come, even though he would not give Dean that time. Eventually, Dean decided that when it happened, it would happen. It was possible that Sex would just remain like this and with how great it had been, Dean did not mind that.

The way Castiel felt wrapped around him cock was amazing, just like now. Castiel straddling his hips, Dean holding onto Castiel's. Dean would push up, just as Castiel would slam down, taking every inch of Dean inside of him. Castiel tried to hold himself up but soon, Dean was doing all the work. Castiel had his head thrown back and Dean moved him with his hips, pulling him down into him and he pushed up, hitting that spot that drove Castiel crazy.

"Fuck," Castiel searched frantically for Dean's hand and Dean gave it to him.

Their fingers entwined together and Castiel squeezed do tightly that Dean thought he might lose a digit, but he could worry about that later. Right now, Castiel was coming undone on top of him and it was taking all Dean had not to come before him.

"Dean," Castiel called out his name, finally finding his release, all over Dean's stomach and chest.

Dean followed Castiel over the edge, his ass tightening hard around his cock. Dean held himself still, deep inside of Castiel, until he could get control of his body again.

Castiel rolled himself down onto the bed, a weak smile plastered across his face, his body unable to put in any more effort.

"That was," Dean tried to speak.

"Yeah," Castiel let out a soft laugh. "It really was."

"I'll be right back," Dean smiled over at him, getting out of bed to get some warm washcloths to clean them both up.

Once they were both cleaned up, Castiel cuddled himself into Dean's back and lazily kissed at his neck, nibbling every so often. Cas had a fondness for the biting and the nibbling. Dean loved it, so he would never say anything to stop it.

"Hey Dean?" Cas' words came out just as tired as his movements.

"Yeah?"

"Make him play outside."

"He was playing outside."

"Something non-electronic."

"Fine," Dean laughed, turning himself to face Castiel. "On one condition."

"Oh yeah?" Castiel laughed back. "What is that?"

"I get to be the big spoon tonight."

"Deal."

One of Dean's favorite things had to be cooking breakfast. He was no Master Chef or anything but he could cook a mean omelet. Also, Jimmy loved breakfast foods. Getting Sammy to eat anything other than granola or Adam to eat anything other than Cereal was like pulling teeth. Dean could get used to a life where things that he enjoyed were also enjoyed by others in the house.

"Dean?" Jimmy made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "There is a blond lady at the door to see you."

Dean felt his heart sink into his stomach. Luckily his food was done, so he dished it up quick and handed a plate to Jimmy.

"Could you possibly go eat this in your room or out back," Dean asked him, begging him with his eyes to not argue the rules about eating in his room.

"Yep," he didn't argue, in fact, he seemed kind of excited to be getting to eat in his room. Dean was going to need to talk to Castiel about some of these horrible rules. What kid isn't allowed to eat in his bedroom?

"Thanks," Dean gave him a heartfelt smile before making his way toward the livingroom, his heart pounding in his chest.

The door was closed, which was a good thing. Even if Jimmy had opened it, he should not be lettering people into the house that he did not know. Calling, who Dean assumed was his mother, a blond woman, meant that he had no idea who Dean's mom was. Dean took a couple deeper breathes before opening the door.

"Mom," Dean's voice cracked as the words left his mouth. It had only been a week, yet here he was, nervous about seeing his mom.

"Hi Dean," Mary smiled up at him but she could see that she was exhausted and looked as though she had been crying. Dean felt bad but there was also a part of him that didn't. She was just as much to blame for what took place as he was.

"What are you doing here?" Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, a nervously moved about on his feet. He knew that he missed her but he had not realized how much until now.

"I came to give you these," his mother held out her hands to reveal his keychain. This time only holding two keys, instead of three. John more than likely removed the key to the shop. He couldn't have his gay son coming to his business and messing things up.

"I don't want his car," Dean shook his head, not even attempting to reach out and take the keys from her.

"It's not his car. It's mine," Dean was slightly shocked. His dad had told him the story of that car a million times. He had been with his mom at the time but he had bought it, even though she wanted the Volkswagen van, for whatever reason. "And I am giving it to you. So, please, take the keys."

"Thank you," Dean reached out and took them from her hand, pausing slightly at the warmth of her fingers. He was not going to cry. _You are not going to cry._ "Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you," his mother took a step back and shook her head. "I love you Dean. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you … but this … this is going to take me some time."

"Do you need a ride home?" Dean did not even argue with her. This already seemed like a big step in the right direction. He just hoped the rest would follow along sooner or later.

"No," she shook her head. "Your father is waiting around the corner for me."

"Dad brought you?" Dean's head snapped up from where he was looking at the ground and locked with his mother's.

"Yeah," Mary nodded, giving Dean a genuine smile. "It's just going to take him some time as well."


End file.
